La Grande
by yessifer cullen hale
Summary: Edward y Bella eran buenos amigos, pero una decisión equivocada envía a Bella y el amor que siente lejos por dos años. Ahora ha vuelto como "Is la Grande", una persona que no lo quiere cerca y que no se parece a la de antes. ¿Qué hará Edward para recuperarla y decirle que siempre la quiso? ¿Is la Grande lo perdonará?... Pasen, lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Volviendo"**

**Bella POV**

Era ya tiempo de regresar y este era el mejor modo posible de lograrlo. ¡Espero no equivocarme!

— Al, ¿tú que piensas? — Salí del baño al cuarto de Alice, quien miraba por la ventana y de inmediato se giró para verme.

— ¡Ho! ¡Bells te ves genial! — Su rostro parecía árbol de navidad. —Te dije que te verías hot ¿O no lo hice? — Colocó ambas manos en su cadera para darle énfasis a la aseveración. — ¿Eh?

— No lo sé— dudé— ¿me veo bien? — Observé mis jeans ajustados y mi blusa apegada de color azul, ceñida a la altura de los senos y suelta hacia abajo, con un escote en V. — Estoy decidida a ver a mis amigos y familiares hoy, pero ¡realmente tengo miedo! Digo, ¿de verdad han pasado dos años?

— No todos son unos idiotas—suavizó su voz y mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse — eres hermosa e inteligente—hice una mueca ante sus palabras y sonrió al comprender mi frase no dicha. — Bueno, no importa porque los que realmente te amamos estamos felices de que hayas vuelto.

Me lancé a sus diminutos brazos que siempre saben cómo sustentarme.

— Gracias, Alice.

— Ahora—comenzó riendo—si mi tonto hermano no te vio hace dos años, con ese culazo que te dio el baile te aseguro que te verá. ¡Es un pervertido! Créeme. — Acompañé sus risitas, aunque realmente no es que piense que él va a mirarme más que como la amiga de Alice y la hija, no, corrección: ex hija favorita de Charlie, el socio de su padre. Nunca fue de otro modo y cuando hicieron los compromisos él aceptó porque era Tanya, alias puta Denali y a mí no me tomó en cuenta en ningún momento como su futura prometida. Y jodidamente, aún lo recordaba claro.

_Flash Back_

— _En serio Belli, no es que ame a Tanya, pero creo que es mejor casarme con ella_— _pienso que mi corazón murió apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras_— _porque tú eres mi amiga y casarnos sería realmente extraño_—_no, antes no se rompió, solo se trisó, ahora sí que se hizo pedazos. Y supongo que mi rostro no reflejó nada de la pena que me embargaba ya que continuó hablando. _—_ Hey ¿no estás feliz con tu compromiso?_ — _Había escuchado que los hombres eran ciegos pero esto era el colmo. _

_Me levanté y luego de respirar unas tres veces, me volví hacia él que permanecía sentado en el jardín de Esme. _

— _¿¡Feliz!? ¿En serio preguntas esa idiotez?_ _¡No! ¡No estoy feliz porque no voy a casarme!_ —_Listo, lo dije. _— _No hay manera de que lo haga ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra_— _esperé que su cerebro hiciera las conexiones_, _pero al parecer eso no sucedería jamás_— _¡Dios, eres un idiota!_ — _Se sorprendió de mi repentino arranque, puesto que nunca los tengo. En un dos por tres se levantó y tomó mis manos, observándome con cautela. _

— _Bells, hermosa ¿Estás segura?_ _Digo, a Charlie esto no va a…_

— _No voy a hacerle eso a Alice_— _interrumpí_— _él la ama y ella a él, eso es hermoso y no seré yo la mala de la película impidiendo su amor. Además, sería doloroso saber que conseguiría que me quisiera solo porque es lo que debe hacer… quiero que me amen por mí misma_—_ al notar que iba a hablar, me apresuré en ponerle la mano en la boca y una sensación preciosa y dolorosa me recorrió el cuerpo._ — _No me importa lo que Charlie quiera, porque me voy a ir. Justo el sábado por la mañana_— _tenía que ser fuerte aunque esto estuviera matándome_— _Y no creo volver pronto_.

_Se quitó mi mano con brusquedad_

— _¿Qué? ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? Irte, irte dices_— _esperaba cualquier cosa menos la mirada de un demente y un arranque de esta clase. Dios, él sabe cómo confundirme a cada minuto. _

_Tomó sus cabellos entre las manos, y sentí el frío en la mía cuando me soltó. _

— _¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero saber…ok, digo, tienes veinte años Bells_— _se volvió a sentar y tiró de mí para que estuviera a su lado_— _lamento mi arranque, pero es que no quiero dejar de verte _— _Bendito Jesús, ¿por qué tiene que verme de ese modo y decir algo como eso?_ — _Bella… te necesito ahí el día de mi boda con Tanya_— _eso era demasiado doloroso y no me consideraba capaz de hacerlo. Y ¿cómo explicarle al chico que amas que te vas porque precisamente no puedes siquiera soportar una frase que salga de sus labios que contenga la palabra "matrimonio" y "Tanya" juntos? Maldita sea, ¿por qué me fui a enamorar de mi amigo cuando nunca me ha dado motivos? Lo único que podría pensar, es que mi corazón es un estúpido que se manda solo. _

— _No lo creo_— _traté de sonreír, ocultando cómo moría por dentro_— _va a estar tu familia y amigos, no vas a notar mi ausencia_.

— _¿Eso crees? Podría estar en un estadio repleto y yo notaría tu falta_—_él en serio quería matarme. _— _Eres mi familia, mi amiga, Bells_— _hermoso discurso hasta que dijo amiga. _

— _No insistas. Esto es el adiós y supongo que nos volveremos a ver. Te quiero, loco_— _ y regalándole una última sonrisa, me levanté y casi corrí a la cocina. Debo reconocer que una parte de mí, imaginaba que vendría tras de mí, me besaría_ _y declararía su amor eterno. Sin embargo, una cosa es lo que uno imagina y la otra es la realidad. Así que suspiré y me tragué la pena. _

_Al llegar a mi destino, encontré a Alice, Esme y Emmett y puse una sonrisa en mi cara. _

— _Hey ¿qué hacen?_ — _Se voltearon a verme y supe que Alice lo comprendió, pues sabía que hablaría con él. _

_Se acercó y me abrazó_

— _Es un idiota_— _susurró en mi oído. Y luego volvió a lo suyo, por mi parte ocupé el asiento junto a Emmett._

— _¿Entonces el imbécil no reaccionó?_ — _Preguntó en un para nada común tono serio._ — _¿Sabes? Puedo atarlo y golpearlo para que no te deje ir_— _solté un suspiro y justo cuando iba a responderle, entró Tanya en la cocina_

— _¡Familia! ¿Dónde está ese guapo prometido mío? — Dijo con su horrible tono de voz. Todos la observamos y como si mi corazón no hubiese sido lo suficientemente apuñalado, aparece él dándome una mirada extraña antes de voltearse a Tanya— Oh, amor ¡aquí estás! Si la niña no fuera solo tu amiga, estaría celosa— sí, por eso la odiaba. Se creía la gran mujer ¿y me pasaba por cuánto? ¿Dos años? Estúpida perra. — Bueno, no importa. Ven cielo, tenemos gente realmente importante con quien debemos hablar— y me lanzó una mirada de "este es mi hombre, niña" — ¿vamos?_

— _Sí, vamos—sonrió Edward y la siguió— nos vemos al rato— y mientras se iba, supe que lo había perdido, por lo que levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emmett, me fui y salí de su casa y vidas._

_Fin flash back_

— ¡Alice! ¡Está comprometido, por Dios!

— ¿Y?

— No volví por eso, Al— era como la sexta vez que se lo decía

— La reina del botox no está, Bella. ¡Es tu oportunidad! Además, mamá te lo agradecerá.

— ¡No vine a eso Alice! Él no es para mí— triste, pero cierta verdad.

Salí del cuarto evitando seguir discutiendo, y bajé a la cocina.

Y me di cuenta, que allí aparte de Esme, estaba Edward.

**Edward POV**

Llegué a casa de mi madre y como sucedía la mayor cantidad de las veces que venía, se encontraba en la cocina.

— ¡Hijo! Qué alegría verte— sabía que era su manera agradable de reprocharme el no haber venido a una cena de Acción de Gracias en dos años— pensé que no vendrías este año tampoco— lo dijo sonriendo. Dios santo, era un maldito bastardo en serio.

— Madre por favor no…— me interrumpió alzando su ceja y dándome una mirada de "no jodas Edward" — ¿te amo mamá? —Resopló y se volteó a seguir en lo suyo. Sonreí— ¿dónde está Alice? — Era extrañamente inusual que no estuviera aquí de las primeras esperando para darme mi discurso anual de eres un idiota.

— En su habitación con…— algo pareció llamar su atención tras de mí— Bella querida…— ¿Bella? Me volví rápidamente y efectivamente, ella estaba ahí, a pesar que su cabello se encontraba más largo, la chica en la puerta era Bella, mi Bella.

Las palabras no conseguían salir de mi boca, solo podía pensar en caminar y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, hacía dos años que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Aunque aparentemente, mi madre y hermana sí, eran unas traidoras de lo peor. Muchas veces les pregunté por Bella y jamás me dieron una respuesta.

— ¡Esme! Edward— le sonrió a mi madre y mi nombre lo dijo con una frialdad increíble. Pasó a mi lado, pero sin hacerme ningún caso, pues siguió de largo hacia la nevera. La contemplé en shock ¿qué mierda? ¿No va a saludarme? — ¿Cómo estás Edward? ¿Dónde está Tanya? — Su voz era cordial y suave, pero sin emoción. ¿Tanya? ¿En serio va a preguntarme por Tanya? ¡Increíble! No nos vemos ni hablamos hace dos años ¿y la primera mierda que dice es esa?

— Bien, Bells— hizo una mueca que no comprendí— ¿cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo, cuándo llegaste? — Fui a abrazarla y antes que pudiera hacerlo se volteó hacia mi madre. ¿Qué carajos?

— Déjame que te ayude, Esme— la aludida solo sonrió y continuó en otra cosa— estoy bien, gracias. Llegué anoche bastante tarde— no podía ver su rostro, pero sí percibía el desdén en su voz. Digo, no tiene que saltar a mis brazos, aunque no sería malo, pero este trato de desconocidos era duro. Y no lo entendía, no comprendía qué mierda le pasaba porque ella jamás me trató de esta manera. _Tal vez cambió_, susurró una voz dentro de mi cabeza, la cual ignoré olímpicamente. No, ella no es así. — Es bueno volver después de tanto tiempo, además Alice me mataría si no hubiera venido hoy—terminó de hacer el puré y se volteó observándome una vez con ojos vacíos de emoción. — Con permiso, iré a hablar con Emmett. — Y sin más nada, abandonó la estancia dejándome solo con mis preguntas por lo que no pude dejar de mirarla mientras se iba e incluso después continué observando la puerta, como esperando que se tratara de un sueño o alguna mierda por el estilo. Quizá, aún me encontraba dormido y era cuestión de tiempo el despertar. Sin embargo, un carraspeo me hizo dar cuenta que no era así.

Me volví hacia el sonido y me di cuenta que se trataba de Alice, quien sonreía con suficiencia.

— Hermano— besó mi mejilla y se sentó a mi lado. Mientras que Esme permanecía de pie frente a nosotros. Ambas me contemplaban. — Supongo que la viste. Está algo diferente.

— ¿Algo? Alice, la chica que estaba aquí no era mi Bells. Jesús, ella ni siquiera…— mi hermana me veía como si tuviera de pronto dos cabezas o algo así— no sé qué le pasa.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Preguntó mamá— hijo, en serio pareces tonto— y con eso salió también de la cocina. Miré con fijeza a Alice

— ¿Qué?

— Me gustaría saber qué carajos pasa con todos y su estúpida manía de decirme tonto, idiota, imbécil ¿sigo? — Pregunté enfadado— si ustedes saben el motivo de mi "estupidez" por favor ilumínenme, creo que merezco saber ¿no? — Estaba cabreado como la mierda.

— ¿Sabes Edward? Para ser un gran empresario— ella continuó comiendo pasas— eres simplemente ciego— ¿qué? —Solo te voy a decir que tengo a mi amiga aquí por unos días— su tono era amenazante— ¡no lo jodas de nuevo! ¿Entendido? — Me seguía mirando con su cara de niña enfadada. — ¿Entendido? — Repitió

— Sí, Alice. — Una vez que le respondí, subí a la terraza del segundo piso con la frase "no lo jodas de nuevo" que dijo mi hermana en mi mente. Yo realmente no lo comprendía, digo, sé que está molesta por mi ausencia en las cenas de Acción de Gracias de estos dos años, pero ¿por qué yo iba a joder algo con Bella?

En eso meditaba cuando el sonido de varias voces llegó hasta mí y bajé la vista y lo que vi me sorprendió y agradó al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba allí riendo a gusto con Emmett y Alice. Sin duda, Bella era hermosa y me lo seguía pareciendo… pero vale, ya nunca será.

— ¡Hey, tú extraño! ¡Ven aquí! — Emmett me hacía señas para que bajara y noté como la sonrisa de Bella cesaba y se volteaba, dándome la espalda.

— Ahora voy— vas a tener que decirme que mierdas, Isabella. Aseguré en mi mente mientras descendía. Al llegar sonriendo, choqué puños con mi hermano mayor. — ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Interrogué

— Oh, es que aquí esta chica hot nos estaba contando unas historias de Marruecos. Anda Bells, cuéntale—animó Emmett

— Oh…uhm— ella se puso toda rojita, viéndose del modo más adorable posible. — Creo que Esme nos necesita, tal vez después— se excusó y comenzó a andar

— ¡Bella! — La alcancé en la puerta de la cocina. Tomé su mano y la hice mirarme. — Oye—suavicé mi voz— ¿por qué me evitas? Somos amigos también ¿no? — Respiró profundo y quitó su mano de la mía apoyándose en la pared contigua a la puerta. Enseguida extrañé su calor.

Desde ahí, me observó.

— Sí, Edward supongo que somos amigos— su voz era hielo y sus ojazos estaban fijos en un punto tras de mí. — Disculpa que te trate así es solo que…—cerró los ojos y murmuró entre dientes algo como "creí que podía" —no estoy cómoda junto a ti, discúlpame— y diciendo esto se retiró, dejándome sin entender ni mierda de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es la primera historia que publico y agradecería mucho que me dieran sus opiniones :P **

**Desde ya les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasarse y espero que les guste. **

**¡Tomatazos o rosas, se las acepto por igual!**

**Nos estaremos leyendo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Nuevo amanecer"**

**Bella POV **

Había sido más difícil de lo que en un principio creí que sería.

Anoche simplemente estuve en modo automático todo lo que duró la cena, por ello es que hoy apenas despuntó el alba, decidí ir a ver a Rose y a las chicas, que sabía se encontrarían en casa de Leah, conversando acerca de las nuevas coreografías o de las modificaciones del viejo galpón que compró Jacob para realizar el "Nuevo Amanecer".

Subí las escaleras que me dejaron en el segundo piso, el de los Black. Toqué el timbre y esperé pacientemente.

Rose fue quien me abrió, y vestía una pequeña falda.

A veces su belleza me dejaba pasmada.

— ¡Hey Bellis! — Me abrazó y luego me dejó entrar. — Ven, estamos cuadrando los últimos detalles para la inauguración del Nuevo "A". — Me jaló hacia el resto de las muchachas.

— ¡Bella hermosa! — Leah siempre sabía cuando no estaba bien— ven aquí y dile a tu amiga qué ha pasado.

Me limité a sonreír y abrazarla, negando con la cabeza y sin pronunciar palabra respecto a lo que me sucedía.

Lo dejaron estar, por suerte, y me enfrasqué en los detalles del próximo evento, apartando a Edward y todo lo demás. Pues estas chicas; Rose, la belleza rubia de ojos azules apodada Troya, Ángela con su inusual cabellera roja y rosa, conocida también como Candy, Bree con su negro cabello azabache y oscuros ojos llamada Dom, eran mi familia y lo único que me importaba ahora. Y por último, en esta singular agrupación, me encontraba yo, con una piel pálida, con ojos y cabello castaño y era apodada como Is la Grande.

Juntas, éramos el tesoro de Jacob y Leah, lo cual estaba bien para mí.

— Ok, ahora sí Isabella— decía Ángela viéndose el trasero en el espejo, mientras yo acomodaba mi antifaz.

A veces, me asustaba lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Puesto que hacía un mes que llegamos de Europa y ya nos encontrábamos casi adaptadas al nuevo ritmo, que en mi caso, era estar atrapada con Edward en la misma ciudad. Le había visto un par de veces más y trataba ser lo más cordial que pudiese en cada uno de esos encuentros, que por lo general eran breves.

Casi siempre, me observaba con sus ojos de color verde intenso y me preguntaba qué era lo sucedía y la razón por la que le odiaba, y mi respuesta era salir de su campo de visión, ósea, rehuirle.

Por otro lado, con Alice y Esme todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Lo único que podría decir como excepción a este buen curso de las cosas, era mi madre que no me atendió y negó conocerme. Sacudí la cabeza. En fin, aquí me encontraba, en el día que el Nuevo "A" abría sus puertas, con muy altas expectativas.

Por lo que tragándome todo, observé a Ángela desde mi posición.

— ¿Me dirás qué significa el tatuaje? — Interrogó mirándome, —dijiste: "cuando estemos en NY, te diré" — hizo una mala imitación de mi voz que me hizo sonreír.

— Nada, no significa nada. Es solo algo lindo que decidí hacer en mi piel blanca como el marfil—le mentí con desenvoltura, pues el tribal en mi cadera se componía de las palabras "amor" en arameo, "no te olvido" en francés y "siempre" en inglés. Y su significado era simple: jamás olvidaría a Edward, y grabarlo en mi piel representaba una declaración jamás pronunciada. Puesto que, evidentemente ha habido otros hombres, y aunque nunca me acosté con Edward, sé que ningún otro ha conseguido meterse bajo mi piel como ese tonto. Supongo que el amor es así: extraño.

Ángela pareció convencida y continuó en lo suyo. Por mi parte, revisé y contemplé mi atuendo en el espejo, el cual consistía en shorts negros y un bra decorado con pedrería de color azul y verde, además se encontraban mis botas negras hasta la rodilla. Todas llevábamos el mismo vestuario, a excepción del calzado que para Bree eran azules de piel, las de Rose de diseño de leopardo y las de Ángela marrones.

— Chicas, ¿están listas? ¡Ya Jake y Jasper las están anunciando! Vamos, ¡vamos! Las están esperando— apuró Leah y la seguimos.

Y de ese modo, con la canción "Crazy Love" de Beyoncé, debutamos en este nuevo club.

La gente aplaudía, algunos reían y otros bailaban. Pero, las "emperatrices", como Leah nos llamaba, no mostrábamos emoción alguna, pues solo nos movíamos al ritmo de la música en una coreografía, que a pesar de ser nueva, la representábamos con precisa sincronización, tal como un reloj. Y todo marchaba bien, hasta que la canción comenzó su final e hice mi giro hacia atrás y de vuelta para caer sobre mis rodillas y noté un par de ojos verdes que me contemplaban con interés y un sentimiento similar a la lujuria. La sangré martilleó en mis venas al ser consciente de ello y mi piel sufrió un repentino calentamiento. ¡Por Dios Isabella! ¡Esto es enfermo, solo te está viendo! Me regañé con dureza y me obligué a cumplir con el paso, quedando entre Rose y Bree, quienes con un látigo produjeron un eco y las luces se apagaron.

Ya en los vestidores todas eufóricas y exaltadas, comentamos cómo nos sentíamos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Bueno, sí. Somos unas perras con suerte y jodidamente buenas en lo que hacemos— decía Rose mientras se quitaba las botas.

Entonces, entró Bree con una botella de champagne de fresa y cuatro copas.

— Hemos estado excelentes y debemos brindar, ¿no creen? — Nos fue dando un vaso a cada una y luego de llenarlos, aclaró su garganta y alzó su copa rebosante de bebida— ¡por nosotras! ¡Las Reinas de la noche! ¡Las emperatrices dominantes!

— ¡Salud! —Dijimos a coro

— ¡Y por Isabella que captó la atención de cierto caballero de mirada verde! — Molestó riéndose ruidosamente Bree. ¿Qué? Oh, por Dios. ¡Por supuesto que esta loca lo vio! Era obvio. —Ahora, picarona, cuéntanos.

Mi cara ardía y seguramente se hallaba roja. Joder, ellas me tenían.

— No sé de quién hablas— traté de que mi voz saliera monótona y apuré mi trago con indiferencia. — ¡No vi a nadie especial allí fuera! —Exclamé quitándome por fin el antifaz.

— Claro, lo que digas— batió la mano Rose— vamos afuera, ¿sí? Quiero ver a ese amigo grandote tuyo— dijo con voz de sexo puro y calzándose unas sandalias, abandonó el lugar.

Aquí vamos, me dije colocándome de nueva cuenta la máscara.

-o-

Mientras avanzaba la noche, anduve con Jake conociendo nuevos clientes y personas importantes. No me esforcé en ir con Alice y Emmett, ya que Edward andaba con ellos y no me apetecía unirme a ese grupo.

Jake se acercó a unos hombres en la zona V.I.P. Y en un principio solo reconocí a Dimitri Storkc, hijo de Aro, socio de Carlisle y mi padre. Luego, mis ojos repararon en una espalda ancha y definí un cabello color bronce en varias direcciones. Al darse la vuelta, me topé con unos ojos verdes que me observaban con algo que no supe definir.

— Caballeros—saludó Jacob y todos se voltearon— ¿cómo la están pasando? ¿Todo es de su agrado? — Preguntó de forma profesional

— ¡Oh, vamos hombre! ¿Quién la va a pasar mal? — Respondió un tipo de cabello color arena atado en una coleta y con unos ojos azules como el cielo que se dirigieron a mí, a la misma vez que sostenía mi mano derecha. Jake no aflojó su agarre en mi cintura

— James Smith, preciosa Is la Grande— se presentó y algo en su forma de hablar y mirar me dio escalofríos, aunque como era parte del espectáculo, le di una sonrisa cordial y me soltó por fin. — Hey, Edward ¿no crees que es lo más grande que hayas visto? — Interrogó, provocándome una tensión involuntaria.

— Oh, sí. Sí que lo es— su mirada era intensa en el momento que me vio y contestó.

— ¿Será que podemos ver tu hermoso rostro, querida Is? —Pidió James y Jake me observó, esperando mi decisión, ya que jamás nos quitábamos el antifaz. Yo ya sabía que solo quería confirmar que se trataba de mí, así que ¿para qué decir no? Sonreí, asintiendo.

Desaté el collar y me lo quité. Fui consciente de Edward y su cara, que corroboró el hecho de que ya conocía mi identidad.

Y también noté cómo sus ojos parecían oscurecerse y sus puños tensos al punto de estar blancos.

— Vaya—sonrió James, al igual que Dimitri. — Viejo Ed, al parecer Tanya no ha conseguido quitarte tus mañas— le palmeó la espalda y me ofreció sentarme con ellos.

— ¡Jefe! ¡Hay algo que debería ver! — Exclamó acelerado Seth al llegar a Jacob.

— Espérame un minuto aquí, querida. Caballeros, ya regreso— y diciendo esto se largó con Seth, dejándome sola con los presentes y sin posibilidad de negarme, puesto que ya habían asentido.

Entonces, Edward se me acercó y tomó mi mano.

— Ven, Is la grande, acompáñame— sabía lo que estaba haciendo; jugando su papel de cliente para que de ese modo no pudiese rechazarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres y qué pretendes con todo esto? — Le pregunté con los dientes apretados

— ¿Quiero? Bueno, digamos que quiero disfrutar de la estrella de la noche— su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

Me jaló hacia la parte de los privados y comencé a sudar, al igual que mi corazón golpeaba en mi caja torácica como si en cualquier instante fuera a salirse.

— Señorita Is— dijo Walter y abrió la puerta.

El privado consistía en una habitación de paredes, alfombra y luces blancas, con un sofá en color negro y un bar de cristal.

— Así que…—decía Edward mientras se sentaba— ¿no hay una cama? — ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Un motel? — vamos, no seas tímida, porque ciertamente no lo eras hace apenas un rato cuando te contoneabas en esa tarima frente a todos— su voz se volvió dura y armándome de valor, me senté a su lado.

— No sé qué clase de mierdas pervertidas cree tu mente pero…

— ¡Mierdas pervertidas! — Interrumpió, explotando— ¿soy yo un pervertido de mierda acaso? — Lo observé y pareció reaccionar, pues suavizó su voz— ¿por esto te fuiste? ¿Esta fue la razón? Explícame, porque por Dios que no entiendo qué fue de ti durante este tiempo ¿por qué nunca más supe de ti? — Le permití descargarse, total, ya estaba aquí. Y aunque lo niegue, sus palabras me afectaban— ¿por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos como antes? ¿Por qué? — El final fue un simple susurro y sus manos tomaron mi rostro, obligándome a verlo— dime qué te hice para que me odies y me desprecies

— No te odio— era la verdad y mejor se la decía mientras tenía voz— tampoco te desprecio— eso, si usaba palabras cortas era más sencillo controlar mis expresiones faciales y concentrarme en no expresarlas.

Aparté sus manos y me levanté

— No tienes permitido tocarme— Dios, Edward, tú eres quien más puede hacerlo, dije mentalmente— NADIE me toca, a menos que yo lo decida. — Espeté en tono duro, y en el fondo era completamente cierto, puesto que ningún individuo me rozaba siquiera si yo no lo quería. — Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora que quieres saber, te diré por qué ya no te tengo aprecio— una blasfemia, ya que todo mi ser lo ama.

Su cuello se irguió y sus ojos me siguieron por el cuarto

— Edward, simplemente tú jamás me viste, eso fue lo que hiciste. Decías ser "mi mejor amigo", pero ¿sabes qué? — Negó con la cabeza e iba hablar, mas lo impedí— lo peor fue que tú, al final de cuentas, eras quién menos me conocía. — Y lo dejé ahí, pues de nada servía decirle que mi corazón le pertenecía, porque eso no cambiaría las cosas.

Abrí la puerta, dejándolo solo y le dije a Walter que se encargara de que nadie molestara al señor Cullen y que tampoco le permitiera seguirme, cuando éste asintió, me dirigí afuera y le pedí a Brian mi coche y que además, le informara a Jake que mañana le llamaría.

Me monté en el carro y arranqué de inmediato, dejando atrás el club y me puse en marcha sin demora a mi nuevo apartamento, en donde tomé un relajante baño de agua caliente y luego me acosté, tratando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar por causa de Edward. Sin embargo, como siempre, fracasé miserablemente.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado :P**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias por los Reviews y favoritos, ¡me hacen muy feliz!**_

_**Un saludo para todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, espero que este capítulo también les guste, y con respecto a Edward, sí, es un ciego pero ya iremos descubriendo su historia ;)**_

_**Bien, esperando leerlas pronto, me despido. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Realidad"**

**Edward POV**

"Quién menos me conocía"

Esa frase daba vueltas en mi cabeza, mientras manejaba hacia mi piso. Aún estaba algo shockeado, y todavía recordaba cuando anunciaron a las bailarinas, y mantenía la incomodidad de ese momento.

— _Con ustedes— decía el indio vestido de pingüino— ¡las emperatrices: Candy, la dulce y bella! — Salió una chica de cabello rosado y rojo dando giros— ¡Troya, hermosa y aguerrida! ¡Dom, ¿quién quiere algo de castigo esta noche?! — Vaya, los nombres y posturas eran sexys, pues eran como inclinadas hacia el telón rojo, pareciendo esperar algo— ¡y ahora! ¡La asombrosa y totalmente hermosa! ¡"IS LA GRANDE"! —La gente comenzó a aplaudir. Alice a mi lado, daba brincos cuando una mujer morena con antifaz, que se me hizo extrañamente familiar apareció. Descarté de inmediato la idea en mi mente, digo, Isabella antes bailaba ballet clásico y esta mujer que tenía mi cuerpo conmocionado no podía ser ella, ¿cierto? _

_La bailarina era hermosa con su inmaculada piel blanca, con un solo tatuaje en la espalda baja que me pareció sumamente sexy. Precisamente ella fue quien hizo a mi miembro despertar con el simple hecho de verla andar con seguridad hacia el escenario. _

— _¡Disfruten y no olviden aplaudir!_

Y por supuesto que disfruté, pero algo se encendió dentro de mí cuando la vi con ese indio caminar a mi posición. Y ahí fue que lo supe. Esa exuberante bailarina era Bella.

Luego, cuando estuvimos en esa habitación que para mi gran alivio era con buena iluminación, yo ya sabía que no era un burdel pero mis celos, sí, joder, celos de que otro la tocara siquiera, me orillaron a decir todas aquellas cosas. Y obligaron a mi mente a pensar en cosas buenas, pero imposibles aquí. Mierda, yo nunca había querido ni follar a Tanya ni a ninguna otra en un estúpido sofá, sin embargo lo deseé. Sí, deseé desnudar a Bella, besarla, poseerla. ¡Maldita sea! Yo creí que había superado el deseo y mi trastorno por ella en estos dos años, aunque evidentemente no era así.

Suspiré y me calmé mientras guardaba el carro en mi plaza de estacionamiento. Después, subí y me serví un whisky puro, sentándome en el sofá.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo voy a saber qué no vi si no me lo dices, hermosa? —Pregunté a su foto que nos retrataba sentados en el columpio del corredor de casa de sus padres, ella me besaba la mejilla, mientras la abrazaba. Teníamos dieciséis y dieciocho años. Qué cambio había sufrido su cuerpo, medité. Y se lo atribuí en gran parte al baile. No era tonto y sabía que no eran putas de altura, sino que bailarinas que se podían contratar para una fiesta familiar pero no para despedidas de soltero o algo por el estilo. De hecho, según lo que tenía entendido, ese club era algo así como una casa hogar o escuela, ya que acogían a chicas que se prostituyen o usan drogas y les enseñan. Sé que dos de las bailarinas son psicólogas y otra maestra.

Seguro que Charlie no tiene ni idea, puesto que con su gran ego decidió después que ella se fue que no tenía hija. Es duro y sé que ella ha intentado verlos en este tiempo, pero ellos no han querido recibirla.

Joder, no la podía sacar de mi cabeza.

Bella, Bella… Bella. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago si yo creí que te había superado? Creí que había dado por terminado el estar enamorado de una amiga que casi era mi hermana. Quizá por esa razón me llamó pervertido ¿lo sabía? No, seguro que no. Y seguro que lo soy, porque mientras ella me hablaba y decía sus mil verdades, yo estaba duro como una piedra viendo sus piernas torneadas metidas en esas botas y su muy buen culo respingón que siempre fue lindo, pero que ahora es también ardiente como el infierno. Incluso ahorita que estoy lejos, el mero recuerdo me vuelve a encender.

Apuré mi trago y cuando iba a servirme otro, sonó el teléfono.

Me quedé en mi lugar, contemplando el horizonte puesto que no quería hablar con nadie. Así es que la contestadora tomó el mensaje

— Eddie— Jesús bendito, ¿cuándo aprenderá? — ¿Dónde estás? Bueno, no importa. Llamo para decirte que llego mañana, te amo. — El pitido indicó que había colgado.

Maldita suerte, estaba jodido. No me podía acercar a Bella con Tanya aquí. No, lo único que pasaría conmigo cuando ella volviera, sería poner la estúpida fecha para mi lapidación, quiero decir, para mi matrimonio. Como dije, me encontraba jodido.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap?**_

_**Ya vemos un poco más de la visión de Edward, ¿Lo comprenden un poquito siquiera? **_

_**Les quiero agradecer por el apoyo y espero que si les ha gustado el cap, me lo hagan saber, es muy importante para mí :) **_

_**Y bueno, será hasta el próximo miércoles!**_

_**Nos leemos! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 4**

"**Recuerdos y calientes proposiciones"**

**Bella POV**

— ¿Estás segura? — Era la cuarta vez que Rose me preguntaba lo mismo.

— ¡Sí Rose! Estoy bien— le aseguré y me alegré que no me pudiera ver.

— Bella, sabes que te conocí cuando eras una patética niña llorando por ese cabrón ¿cierto? — ¡Mierda! Ella en realidad me conocía muy bien, y sabía a la perfección que mi debilidad tenía nombre y que ahora, por más mentiras que le echara y aunque no estuviera a mi lado, Rose tenía certeza que me encontraba más mal que bien. — ¡Así que no me jodas y digas: "estoy bien Rose"!

Ella en serio tenía un punto, pero de todos modos no quería hablar de Edward.

— ¿Cómo les terminó de ir ayer? — Traté de cambiar el tema, a ver si así Rosalie dejaba el interrogatorio.

— ¿¡Me estás jodiendo!? ¡Serás perra! ¡Déjalo! — Y así me gritó y colgó.

Sí. Ella estaba molesta y en menos de una hora estaría aporreando mi puerta, por eso decidí levantarme de la cama y tomar una ducha rápida para luego vestirme de forma "adulta", como decía Rose a la ropa ceñida. Así que me puse unos leggins color coral y una blusa azul claro con ballerinas del mismo tono y sujeté mi cabello en una coleta alta. Una vez terminé, hice el intento de sentarme, sin embargo, justo en ese momento Rose llegó. Conté mentalmente hasta tres y le abrí.

— Por lo menos estás decente— fue lo primero que dijo al mirarme. Luego pasó directo a sentarse— ahora sí dime qué pasó anoche y no se te ocurra decirme nada— sentenció cruzando sus interminables piernas.

Así que con un suspiro, le relaté todo lo acontecido la pasada noche. Y Rosalie soltaba palabras tales como "cabrón" "pendejo" "ciego" y me limité a dejarla, pues no quería provocar un ataque de furia.

Luego, le traje agua embotellada y después que bebió un largo trago, habló.

— ¿No piensas que esté celoso?

— ¡Es lo más ridículo que he oído Rose! Jamás me vio más que como una "amiga" — joder, en serio detesto esa estúpida palabra— nunca estaría celoso— agregué desanimada

— Créeme Bells, toda esa actitud extraña y esa mirada ardiente que te dio mientras bailabas no es por nada

— Rose…

— Calla, no he terminado— tomó otro trago de su agua— sabes reconocer esa mirada ¿o no? ¿Es la forma en que Jafer te veía en Marruecos o Lian en Irlanda? Sabes cuándo te desean— tal vez tenía razón, él me vio de esa forma, pero seguro que le duró hasta que supo quién era la bailarina. Todavía tenía reservas respecto a esa absurda teoría. — Y tú sabes hacerte desear, Bella. Estudiaste las artes sexuales ¿o no fue lo que Amún te enseñó? Sabes cómo controlar el sexo y eso, joder, es algo que siempre has sabido usar a tu favor— no comprendía a dónde quería llegar Rose o quizá sí, pero no podía concebir que ella estuviera insinuando que seduzca a Edward. — Deberías seducirlo— Cristo, lo dijo. ¡Estaba jodidamente loca! Y yo más demente por lo que imaginé. — Acuéstate con él, ten ese espectacular sexo que hizo que Lian te persiguiera por tres países— no. Sexo con Edward jamás sería solo sexo, Amún me lo dijo una vez…

_Flash Back_

— _¿Crees en el sexo por amor, Amún? _

_Sonrió y levantó su perfecta espalda bronceada, brazos fuertes y músculos poderosos. Era un hombre apuesto y solo tenía un defecto… no era Edward. Sin embargo, para tener 34 años, se encontraba muy bien conservado y era sexualmente muy activo. Conocía las artes sexuales y practicaba el tantra y sabía todo lo relacionado al kamasutra, además de un sinfín de artes amatorias que yo ni siquiera ubicaba en un grado mínimo. _

_Él solo aceptó acostarse conmigo porque estaba en su clase. _

_Recuerdo que el día siguiente al que me vio bailar se acercó y me dijo que me haría tan buena como él, pues era mi profesor de sexualidad y ese sábado cuando me besó en el vestuario, primero me resistí, porque a pesar de saber que era completamente ilógico y ridículo el siquiera pensarlo, sentía que estaba engañando a Edward. Quiero decir, han pasado seis meses pero de todos modos sigo enamorada de él… aunque merecía vivir y sentirme deseada y querida._

_Después que le respondí el beso, me invitó una copa en su casa y tuve mi primera vez a los 20 años con un experto en el tema. Y creo que fue lo mejor ya que me enseñó cómo complacerme y complacerlo. Cosa bastante buena, pues llevábamos dos meses en esto y pronto nos iríamos con Jake y Leah a Irlanda y Dios sabe que tuve que preguntárselo. _

_Su cabello negro noche se revolvió más de lo que yo lo había hecho cuando se colocó un bóxer y se sentó en la butaca al pie de la cama y me hizo señas para que me sentara en su regazo. _

— _Mi hermosa y virginal sexy — olía mi cabello— sé que no estás enamorada de mí, así que anda, dime qué es lo que quisiste decir exactamente_

— _Yo, uhm… yo— el hombre acaba de darme cinco orgasmos— solo me preguntaba qué sería hacer el amor_

— _Si lo que hacemos te parece bueno…— sonrió y besó mis labios profundamente, con su lengua invadiendo mi boca y mátenme si es que no lo deseaba otra vez, sin embargo, rompió el contacto— hacerlo con alguien a quien amas te arruinaría para otros, no para mí claro. Yo siempre sabría cómo hacerte temblar ¿lo sabes? — Volvió a unir nuestras bocas mientras sus manos me acariciaban la espalda y pronto mi tatuaje, acercándonos más. — Jamás serías capaz de acostarte con alguien aparte de él. Pues no es lo mismo amar platónicamente que mostrar tu amor en cada caricia. Y fue ahí que lo supe, nunca sabría qué es eso. — Ese hombre a quien amas es un tonto— susurró antes de perdernos en una nueva unión. _

_Fin flash back. _

Esa había sido nuestra despedida en Madrid, aunque eso no evitó que volviéramos a vernos en dos ocasiones en Francia por una reunión en la que coincidimos por asuntos del "Nuevo Amanecer". Fue un buen encuentro, al igual que lo fue hace dos meses, cuando estuve en Madrid con Rose para ver a Batsaida, una niña huérfana que no quería hablar. Decidí dejar el recuento de veces en las que había visto a Amún y salir de mi mente y prestarle atención a Rose.

— ¡Rose estás loca! No voy a hacer tal cosa ridícula— sonrió

— Oh, sí lo harás. De todas formas está en tu esencia, Amún creo en ti "La Grande".

No, yo no era eso junto a Edward. A su lado siempre me vuelvo pequeña, ese personaje desaparece para convertirme en la Bella con el corazón entregado a alguien que no lo vio y jamás lo verá. Y yo no iba a pasar la vergüenza de tratar de seducirlo, porque de todos modos en el caso de que llegáramos a consumar el acto, cosa que realmente no creía, seguramente soltaría una de esas frases estereotipadas de "somos amigos" y mierdas por el estilo.

No, yo no iba a hacerlo, por más que Edward fuera condenadamente guapo y sexy, y que imaginara y deseara volverlo loco con cada caricia, jamás pasaría. Y volviendo al punto, joder, yo sí que sabía cómo complacerlo, lo estudié catedrática y físicamente con Amún, y estoy segura que de no tener un corazón tan estúpido e idiota, me habría enamorado de él, pues aparte de enseñarme muy bien, había conseguido hacerse un huequito en mi pecho y eso no lo logra cualquiera y menos si no es Edward. Y aparte de esto, logró ganarse mi confianza y respeto, algo bastante complejo por lo demás.

— Rose, dejemos el tema ¿sí? — Decidí apartar mis pensamientos y conclusiones para luego, cuando ella no estuviera vigilándome cual águila. — Mejor cuéntame de Sabrina, la chica con miedo.

Y esa fue la clave, Rose dejó el tema de Edward, sexo y Amún por lo que solíamos hacer, ayudar a la gente, pues era retribuir un poco de lo que nosotras habíamos tenido.

Rose y yo nos conocimos hace dos años… aún recuerdo que tropecé con una chica, que al igual que yo, lloraba.

_Flash back. _

— _Oh, disculpa— dijo una voz tan rota como la mía._

— _Tranquila— calmé, recogiendo mi mochila, la única cosa que tomé de casa, ya que Charlie se puso histérico por renunciar al compromiso con Peter Willis. Es que Dios, él y Alice tenían algo. Que según ella, era amor y al parecer, por su parte Peter creía lo mismo. Y yo no iba a perderla por una empresa buena en ventas, digo, ¿para qué? Mi padre fabrica autos modernos acorde a las exigencias del cliente y con Carlisle siempre le ha ido muy bien, por lo que no comprendía para qué metieron a los Denali, los Storck y los Willis, si ellos solo hicieron el mismo trabajo. Al parecer, la respuesta a esto era que Carlisle y mi padre pensaban que en la unión estaba la fuerza, y esa fuerza es la que está llevándome lejos de NY, mi ciudad. Y los únicos que estuvieron ahí, viéndome abordar el avión fueron Emmett y Alice._

— _Parece que somos compañeras de viaje— comentó interrumpiéndome la misma chica que tropezó conmigo en la sala de abordaje. De igual forma, cortó la marcha de mis ideas locas, donde Edward aparecía de último minuto, pidiéndome bajar del avión para amarnos por la eternidad. _

_Le sonreí a la muchacha de largas piernas, de buen busto y de cabello como el sol y ojos como el cielo. _

— _Sí, eso parece— se abrochó el cinturón y cerró los ojos. Noté que de ellos surgían lágrimas, pero no le dije nada puesto que sentía que en cualquier minuto, las cataratas en los míos se reabrirían. _

_Cuando ya iban unos quince minutos de vuelo, me habló._

— _¿Por qué te diriges a Madrid?_

— _Oh, solo por…— ¿qué voy a decirle? — rompieron mi vida en NY. — Sinceré finalmente._

— _La mía también y mi familia no me cree— sonrió tristemente— Soy Rose ¿y tú?_

— _Isabella S…— no terminé mi apellido ya que Charlie me prohibió usarlo— solo Bella._

_Intercambiamos historias durante el viaje y al aterrizar en Madrid, me ofreció ir con ella a una "clínica" llamada Nuevo Amanecer. _

_Fin flash back. _

Hemos estado juntas en todo desde ese momento, en nuestras alegrías, en clases, en las penas… ella siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando me derrumbaba por Edward y así mismo yo para Rose.

-o-

Lo mejor, determiné el lunes mientras manejaba al refugio, era evitar a Edward. Estuve dándole muchas vueltas durante el fin de semana a su actitud y llegué a la conclusión de que apartarme era salvarme de él y a mi trabajo.

Sin embargo, fue una inmensa sorpresa la que me llevé cuando en el ensayo de las cinco pm para el baile, Seth tocó mi puerta y traía consigo dos rosas; una blanca y una naranja, y ambas era para mí. Y supe de quién era cuando leí la nota

"_Necesito a mi Bells ¿un café? Llámame"_

Simplemente regresé a mi refugio, el baile.

* * *

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar todos sus followers y favorites. Ely, espero te guste este capítulo.**_

_**Sin más me despido, lean y disfruten x0x0**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Rosas, sorpresas y besos"**

**Bella POV**

— ¡Is! ¿Estás allí dentro?

— ¿Qué pasa querida Jane?

Jane era la hija de Renata, nuestra costurera. Era una pequeña de siete años que parecía un ciclón.

— Dame un minuto Sabrina— ¿Dónde estaría la mamá de Jane? Sabrina en serio me necesitaba con ella. Sin embargo, le abrí a la pequeña. — ¿Qué sucede?

La nena sonriente se encontraba ahí con una rosa negra, cortesía de Edward, por supuesto. Miré hacia el reloj y confirmé que eran las cinco pm en punto. Ya llevaba haciendo esto una semana. Envió rosas blancas, azules, naranjas, rojas, moradas, capullos de fresia y ahora una rosa negra.

— Jane, bonita, llévala al salón y ponla junto a la de ayer ¿sí? ¿Harías eso por mí? — Asintió y se fue corriendo. Con un suspiro, abrí la nota

"_Solo regálame treinta minutos y un café_

_Llámame, Edward"_

Tal vez si no supiera que Tanya-botox-Denali había regresado, lo pensaría. Pero no quería verlo para que me dijera cosas lindas de su prometida, tardé dos años en remendar mi maltrecho corazón como para que él con una frase que lo incluyera y también a Tanya y boda, lo desarmara. "Recuerda a Amún" era mi mantra.

Entré de nuevo al salón

— ¿Sabrina? ¿Sabrina? — Otra vez se hallaba sumergida en los pensamientos— ¡oye reacciona!

— Lo siento— se disculpó.

— No importa— sonreí para darle ánimos— anda, cuéntame qué has visto ¿algún familiar? ¿Al padre de Mathias? — Pregunté mientras ponía algo de Mozart. Ella se puso pálida.

Y supe que había visto a ese hombre. De Sabrina solo sabíamos que huyó de casa, su nombre, edad que era diecisiete y el bebé que ahora se encontraba en el refugio, detrás del club. Su nombre era Mathias y tenía cuatro semanas. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar a salvo, las terapias contra el pánico no daban resultados. Sabrina no quería contar su historia, ni decir quién era el padre de su bebé y tampoco daba un número para avisar a alguien de su paradero, y mucho menos daba su apellido. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿qué tan mal la pasó? ¿Qué le hicieron? Por eso Rose la mandó conmigo, para que mediante la música y el baile, ella se abra un poco y nos cuente, para poderla ayudar de verdad. Pero debía nacer de ella, pues no iba a obligarla, era su decisión.

Fingí no haberla visto y la invité a la barra de calentamiento

— Cinco, seis, siete, ocho. Pie derecho arriba— conté— cinco, seis, siete, ocho. Vuelta.

Así durante cuarenta minutos en los que ella se fue abriendo, no era precisa pero sí en su historia.

-o-

— Christofer Santos abusó de ella desde que tenía catorce años y la amenazó con decirle a su madre que se le había ofrecido, aprovechándose por supuesto que la madre es alcohólica al parecer pasiva, que nunca está en casa y que trabaja en un bar llamado "Sandies". El bastardo le dijo que como era menor de edad nadie le creería y ahora que tenía al bebé ha amenazado con quitárselo, pues Sabrina solo tiene diecisiete y nadie podrá ayudarla— le relaté a Jacob que es un ex policía y a Leah, su esposa, una forense retirada. Ambos tenían contactos y conocían a las personas que se harían cargo del desgraciado ese.

— Sabes que te amo ¿no? — Dijo Jake y sonreí— tres semanas lleva Rose tratando de hacerla hablar y whoa. Creo que escogiste mal tu profesión— se levantó a mirar el patio donde se encontraban las chicas con Seth y Paul en clases de defensa personal

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunté confusa

— ¿En qué? En cuarenta minutos haces que la chica suelte la sopa, deberé aumentarte el sueldo y esconderte de los federales.

— Jake— reí— el baile les da confianza, no me ven como una psicóloga, sino que como una bailarina, aunque creo que debería volver con Rose o Bree, aún le faltan un par de terapias. Ella realmente tiene miedo de que le quiten a Mathias y huyó porque su madre culpó a su amigo Diego de dejarla embarazada y le dijo que tendría que regalar al niño.

— Háblalo con ellas, confío en ti. — Me observó — ¿qué pasó el sábado?

Supongo que ya lo había pospuesto demasiado.

— Me encontré con un viejo conocido y tuve una discreta conversación con él— mientras hablaba, Jake me veía con una ceja alzada y su expresión de "¿con quién crees que hablas?" Resoplé— es el hombre por quién lloraba cuando tú y Leah me encontraron en el aeropuerto de Madrid— le solté la verdad a regañadientes.

— Sí, lo sospeché— se acarició la barbilla— ahora, dos cosas; primera, nunca trates de mentirme niña, te conozco— y esta es la faceta del poli Jake— y segunda, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste para patearle su blanco culo? — Vale, ya se terminó.

No pude evitar el reírme

— Jacob— lo abracé y salí de su despacho directo a mi departamento. Mi humor estaba bien, realmente me encontraba feliz de que ahora sí podíamos hacer algo por Sabrina, por lo que quizá llamaría a Alice para quedar más tarde. Eso iba pensando cuando estacioné el carro. Tan ensimismada en mis planes me hallaba que prescindiendo de amabilidad y modales, comencé a enviarle mensajes.

"Hey enana hermosa, ¿podemos vernos hoy?

Bella."

"¿A qué hora?

Alice"

"Ocho en la Bella Italia, yo invito.

Bella"

— Hola señorita, hay alguien esperándola.

— ¿Quién? — Se me hacía extraño, pues todos lo que me conocían sabían que a esta hora aún no volvía del refugio. Y no quería creer que se trataba de Edward, aunque irremediablemente mi corazón se aceleró y mi pulso se disparó.

— Yo. — Esa voz me heló la sangre y con ello los anteriores síntomas y deseé que en vez de esta persona fuera Edward. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Como sabía que no le gustaban los espectáculos, busqué mi voz neutral y le dije que me siguiera.

El trayecto en ascensor fue tenso, pues yo no quería hablar ya que aún me intimidaba, cosa ridícula teniendo en cuenta que cada dos semanas bailo frente a muchas personas. Sin embargo, eso era algo ensayado y él no vino a hablar con Is, sino que con Isabella y todos sabemos que ella es una cobarde.

Al llegar a mi piso, le hice señas para que tomara asiento.

— Déjate de atenciones y siéntate Isabella— su voz me hacía temblar.

— Claro pa…digo, Charlie— obedecí y esperé que hablara

— ¿A qué volviste? — Su pregunta me dejó fría. — Sé que estás en esa nueva obra, Nuevo Amanecer ¿no?

— Sí, Charlie. ¿Qué haces en mi casa si no quieres verme? — Me armé de algo de coraje y hablé en su mismo tono. — No tenías que venir, total, ya me dejaste claro que yo ya no era tu hija— le solté todo sin respirar y sentí una ligera descarga en mi cuerpo.

— Bueno, ya que has vuelto deberías servir para— continuó hablando como si yo no le hubiese dicho nada, hizo una pausa y siguió con aquel tono que emplea para tratar a un desconocido— para algo mejor que ayudar a prostitutas y drogadictas.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — Le seguí la corriente. Como si fuera a cambiar Amanecer por algo.

— Dimitri. Aún está soltero y tal vez quiera casarse contigo— esto era sencillamente increíble.

— ¡Deberías irte de mi casa ahora mismo! No puedo creer que pienses que haré algo que antes no quise hacer— abrí la puerta y le hice señas de que podía largarse— hasta luego, Charlie. — Cuando salió ni me preocupé de ver si se había ido, simplemente cerré con fuerza.

¡De verdad parece que no tiene mente! No voy a casarme con alguien por conveniencia ¿qué mierdas le pasa? Respiré profundo diez veces de camino a la cocina y justo entonces la puerta sonó.

Maldije por lo bajo antes de verificar de quién se trataba.

— ¡Ya te dije que no voy a…!— Y debí ver— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Él solo curvó sus labios en esa sonrisa que desintegra mis piernas.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — No sé que vio en mi cara, pues agregó con desespero— Por favor, Bella— y joder, lo dejé entrar. — Gracias.

Le ofrecí sentarse mientras iba a la cocina a preparar café.

Dios, solo espero que no venga con una ridícula frase sobre Tanya porque si es así, voy a patearle las bolas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Brinqué del susto.

— Jesús Edward— me volteé a seguir con lo mío. Y lo sentí caminar hasta que se paró a mi lado.

— Quiero que hablemos, por favor no te comportes distante— ¡Ah! Grité en mi mente por su cercanía que afectaba todas mis hormonas en primer lugar y en segundo por su tono de voz lastimero que no podía resistir.

Como estaba incapacitada para hablar, él me tomó de los hombros hasta colocarme frente suyo y luego acunó mi rostro entre sus manos.

— Me estás matando— y tú a mí, quise decir— tu trato está acabando conmigo. Escúchame y déjame escucharte— cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas y pegó su frente a la mía— te necesito— susurró

— Edward— sentí sus labios rozando los míos y no pude seguir hablando, ya que, una descarga que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal me impidió esa función básica. Y pues la calenturienta que había en mi interior anheló besarlo más profundo y mi cuerpo me urgió a entregarme… sin embargo "recuerda a Amún" logró traerme de vuelta y en cuanto logré hacer que mi decisión pasara por sobre mis deseos carnales, traté de apartarme, pero en cuanto me volteé apenas unos milímetros él me agarró de la cadera y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios deliciosos moviéndose con insistencia tierna, tomando primero mi labio inferior y luego el superior. Me encontraba en trance, completamente petrificada

— Vamos hermosa— alentó con voz ronca y sexy— sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor— apretó mi cadera y volvió a besarme con algo más de fuerza y no pude resistirlo más. Le devolví el beso con todo lo que sentía por él durante estos años. Por lo que para cuando su lengua pidió entrar en mi boca yo ya ardía.

Sentí mis pezones tensarse al momento en que nuestras lenguas se tocaron. No se trataba de una lucha, sino que de algo mágico, pues yo cedía y él mandaba, y así. Era simplemente perfecto, como subir sin que nada te detenga y era obvio, también, que a él nuestro beso lo estaba tentando, su deseo era palpable, ya que, podía sentir su duro miembro clavado en mi vientre y sus manos que habían estado quietas ahora subían por mis costados, llegando a casi tocar mis senos, pero sin hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, las mías ascendían por su espalda hasta encontrar su cabello, el cual jalé con algo de fuerza y oí un delicioso "joder" seguido de un gruñido que me puso más húmeda. Dios, lo quería.

Poco a poco subió mi franela blanca y sus manos acunaron mis pechos por sobre el sostén. Mierda, yo estaba lista para que me lo hiciera justo aquí, en la cocina… hasta que a lo lejos escuché una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en el preciso momento en que Edward deslizó su tacto a mi trasero alzándome para montarme al mostrador.

— Oye Bells te tengo una sorpresa… ¡whoa! — Nos separamos de un brinco y sentí que el calor de su tacto me abandonaba.

Bree y Ángela nos veían como esperando una explicación.

— Chicas— mi voz salió gruesa y aclaré mi garganta — espérenme en la habitación, por favor

— Está bien— dijeron al mismo tiempo y una vez que se fueron, me volteé a Edward.

— Creo que debes irte— por su rostro supe que no estaba esperando eso así que hablé rápido de nuevo— ¿por favor? ¿Sí? — Asintió un par de veces y comenzó a andar hacia la salida y solté el aire suavemente, sin embargo, de la nada se materializó frente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus dedos y volvió a besarme con más fuerza si cabe decir. Y luego, muy pronto para lo que yo hubiese querido, ¿qué? Soy honesta, se apartó y rozando mis labios dijo

— Me voy, pero que no te quepa duda que volveré— me besó una última vez y se marchó.

Me quedé ahí como una verdadera tonta parada en la cocina, y pensando que debía y necesitaba volver a protegerme de Edward.

-o-

En mi habitación una de las chicas estaba al teléfono con alguien divertido supuse, pues no dejaba de verme y sonreír.

— Está bien, sí, claro, el lunes estaré a las 2 pm ahí. Bye — y luego de colgar Bree se acercó a mí, que estaba en el closet buscando ropa para la cena con Alice. — No vi a nadie especial allí ¿cierto? — Preguntó la desgraciada usando mis palabras del sábado para preguntar. — ¿Quién es ese guaperrimo hombre?

— Ok, creo que merecen saber que es el hombre que…

— Sí, ya sé— interrumpió Ángela

— Entonces si ya saben no veo el caso de volver a explicarles.

— ¿Tengo que traer a Rose? — Amenazó Bree— ¡casi estabas tirándote al hombre en la cocina Bella! — Cierto, si ellas no hubieran llegado probablemente estaría con Edward dentro de mí de cualquier forma.

— Chicas, soy débil… es él, no pude resistirme, de verdad— de casualidad vi la hora y tan solo me quedaban sesenta minutos para encontrarme con Alice. — ahora tengo una cena con Al, así es que voy a prepararme— cierren al salir— no sabía si iban a hacerme caso, pero con ellas aquí no podía mentalizarme con tranquilidad para poderme mantener impasible durante la comida en el caso de que se mencionara a Edward.

Por lo que empujé todo lo sucedido hoy al fondo de mi cerebro y salí del baño ya vestida. Las chicas se habían ido, pero dejaron una nota en el espejo.

"Ve a tu cena, nos vemos mañana y hablaremos."

Sí, lo haríamos…

Tomé mis llaves y salí cerrando tras de mí.

* * *

_**Ely querida, ya vemos lo de la oportunidad de Ed, es necesario que ella trate de mantenerse cuerda, espero te guste este cap! **_

_**Besos, lean y disfruten de mi pasatiempo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y agregar mi historia como favorita, se les quiere, besitos…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Viendo claro"**

**Edward POV**

_**Hace dos años…**_

— _¿Por qué me llamas? — Mi padre rara vez me hacía salir del taller. — Oh, lo siento. Veo que estás ocupado— me disculpé al ver a Eleazar y Tanya, su hija. _

— _Tranquilo Edward, pasa— parecía algo emocionado, mientras que yo no me encontraba a gusto con ellos aquí. Okey, debía reconocer que Tanya era linda, pero muy superficial. — Se estaban despidiendo— explicó mi padre antes de volverse a los nombrados— Hablamos mañana. _

_Esperé a que estuvieran bastante lejos para mirarlo._

— _Tú dirás._

— _Edward, creo que deberías comenzar a pensar en casarte— de todo lo que esperaba que saliera de su boca, esto era lo más inesperado, porque a decir verdad, Carlisle nunca se ha entrometido en esos temas personales de mi vida. He salido con algunas chicas para divertirme, mientras pienso en si Bells me aceptaría. Quiero decir, esa mujer realmente me tiene en sus manos. Una sola sonrisa o un gesto y mi voluntad se deshacía, sin embargo ella no parecía verme de aquel modo ni daba señales de eso y creo que es lo mejor. Bella es como Alice, joven, inocente, y hermosa, con esos ojos del color del chocolate fundido que literalmente deshacían mi alma junto a la de ella. Pero como dice Emmett, a las amigas no se les mira como mujeres y sé que probablemente lleva la razón, por ello he procurado mostrarme como un hermano. Sin embargo, eso no quita el dolor de mi pecho después de pasar una o dos noches con alguna chica y me halló pensando en cómo sería besar a Bella hasta que ya no pueda respirar. _

— _Edward, ¿me estás oyendo? — Volví de mi mente. _

— _Padre, ¿a qué se debe esta conversación?_

— _Resulta que Charlie está pensando en casar a Bella con Peter Willis— mi respiración se atoró y oí zumbidos en mis oídos, pensar en Bella y Peter era extraño. Y sabía que pasaría porque ella jamás dice no a una orden de Charlie Swan. Mientras tanto, mi padre ajeno a que internamente moría por Bells, continuó hablando— y me dijo que sería bueno unirte a Tanya._

— _¿Qué? ¿Sería bueno? ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Qué está mal contigo! No puedes controlar así mi vida._

— _Edward, cálmate. Entiende que hay que cuidar de nuestras inversiones y esta gente es nueva en el mercado, pero buena y no queremos perder clientes, por eso nos vamos a asociar._

— _Realmente no le veo el sentido a que tenga que unirme a Tanya, yo no la quiero, yo…— no sabía qué decir la verdad. _

— _Sí, Edward, ya sé que amas a Bella, pero es solo una niña que jamás se rebelará contra su padre— él tenía razón— además, no te ama de ese modo ¿no fue la semana pasada que salió con Alice, Demetri y Peter al cine? — Él seguía matándome — Charlie jamás te dejaría estar con ella, él no quiere heredarle la empresa y si tú estás con Bella, estaríamos por sobre él, pues ella tiene el quince por ciento de las acciones, tú tu cuarenta por ciento más el quince de Alice, Charlie jamás lo permitiría. — Visto de ese modo, era un problema para él, pero Bella era una princesa que le obedecía en todo, y sí, sabía que a Charlie no le gustaba nuestra amistad. _

— _Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero casarme? ¿En serio? ¿Con Tanya? ¿Crees que puedo sacar a Bella de mi mente y prestarle atención a ella? Son muy diferentes— Tanya ni en un millón de años se preocuparía del altruismo de Esme y nunca sería amiga de Alice_

— _Tu familia te necesita Edward, si Bella se une a Peter tendrán más poder y Charlie ha sido mi socio, pero su ambición lo ha cambiado. Y si tú te casas con Tanya tendríamos el mismo poder y podríamos guardar ganancias para el día de la disolución, que como están las cosas… será pronto._

— _Lo entiendo. — Tenía que hacer esto. "Swan and Cullen Productions Cars" era el trabajo de toda la vida de mi padre, fue por él que me convertí en ingeniero de motores, me enseñó a hacer lo correcto y debía pagar eso de algún modo, aunque me costara el corazón y Bella. Puesto que ella y Tanya no se soportaban, si me casaba con la segunda, era obvio que la perdería hasta como amiga, sin embargo, mi padre necesitaba de mí. _

— _Lo haré— acepté con un suspiro. Debía hacerlo por mi familia y Carlisle tenía razón, era lo mejor para Bella, que cumpliera con su padre. Al final, no le haría daño, pues jamás le dije que me gustaba ni que la amaba y tal vez algún día pueda dejar de desear ser el hombre de su vida. _

_**Actualidad**_

¡Cómo fui tan tonto de aceptar! Bella se había rebelado contra todo pronóstico, pero para cuando me enteré ya había firmado el contrato con Tanya y no podía sacar mi nombre de ese maldito papel.

Y aquel día que le dije que sería extraño casarnos, Dios, solo quería ver su rostro y ver si demostraba algo que me hiciera declararle mi amor y al decirme que se iba, me desesperé y joder, solo quería decirle "quédate conmigo", pero en vez de eso la dejé marchar y dos días después una Alice llorando me contó que se había ido de la ciudad.

Una parte de mí murió en aquella ocasión, pues renuncié a Bella y nadie lo creería, porque se suponía era fuerte.

Mi madre estaba molesta conmigo cuando comencé a salir con Tanya y qué decir de Alice.

Pero ahora ella se encontraba aquí y después de esa semi-discusión del sábado me propuse recuperarla al menos como amiga. Y según Alice, Bella no tenía novio y eso fue un alivio.

Y aunque yo estaba con Tanya, que no tenía ni vida ni chispa, que solo pensaba en sí misma y en nadie más, y que el primer año se pasó entre juntas, viajes y sexo con ella, Bella jamás abandonó mi mente a pesar de desconocer su paradero. Sin embargo, ahora estaba aquí, y soy egoísta porque la quiero cerca aunque sea solo para sentirme vivo y no un robot como me sucedió tras su partida. Me había alejado de todos, solo Emmett a veces salía conmigo. Mi madre y Alice eran cordiales cuando andaba con Tanya, pero una vez solo, siempre me decían que la dejara a lo que respondía que no podía porque la quería, y eso conseguía cerrar sus bocas.

Pero volviendo a Bella, ella estaba más hermosa que antes. Su cuerpo había cambiado y ese tatuaje me llamaba a besarlo. El sábado estuve a punto de besarla, es que joder, Bella sacaba un lado desconocido de mí, sí, es cierto que soy activo en cuanto a sexo… sin embargo, un simple gesto de Bella me pone a cien y me hace desearla más que cuando usaba trajes que revelaran demasiado, es solo cosa de recordarla bailando, moviéndose de aquella forma, su ropa, sus poses, Dios, me hacía querer salir en su búsqueda.

Hoy le enviaría una rosa negra, pues era una especie exótica y difícil de encontrar, igual como ella se había vuelto: única, por lo menos para mí.

— Edward, amor ¿podemos hablar? — A Tanya la estaba evitando hacía casi dos días. — Claro que sí ¿verdad?

— Sí, pasa y siéntate. — Vino directo a mi regazo, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo empalagosa que era? — ¿Qué quieres?

— Saber de ti, amor. Desde que llegué de Milán has estado extraño — me acusó haciendo un ridículo puchero que supongo ella pensaba era tierno.

— Tanya levántate, ¿sí? — Aunque de mala gana, obedeció. — Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, ¿por qué volverla a tener?

— Eddy— la miré feo haciéndole saber que me molestaba— ok, Edward. Quiero ponerle fecha a la boda

— Tanya, también hablamos de eso y por ese motivo fue tu viaje a Milán por un mes.

— Edward, yo te amo y no tengo que pensar más nada— pero yo sí que tenía que pensar, sobre todo si Bells iba a aceptar hablar conmigo. Tenía mucho que pensar, de verdad. Por lo que tomé aire y hablé

— Tanya, ¿qué va a pasar cuando te despiertes dentro de tres años y te arrepientas de casarte porque es lo que se espera de ti y no por tu decisión?

— ¿Hablas de amor? Edward yo…

— No Tanya, tú no me amas y francamente, tú sabes que yo tampoco a ti ¿entonces…?

— No vas a dejarme Edward, tenemos un contrato firmado— sí, Tanya había comenzado a enfadarse.

— Lo sé, créeme que eso lo sé. Eso me obliga a casarme contigo, pero no a amarte—teníamos esta discusión por lo menos una vez al mes, desde que tener relaciones dejó de ser la novedad.

— Edward, no vas a librarte de mí. Voy a escoger una fecha— y con eso salió de mi oficina.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y a las seis con treinta estaba tocando la puerta del apartamento de Bella, ya que aparentemente ella no hacía caso de las notas en las flores y en verdad, quería verla.

Distante como siempre, me dejó pasar y se fue a la cocina. Había muchas fotos y no me sorprendió que no hubiera mías, aunque sí de Alice, Emmett y mi madre, además de las chicas que bailaban con ella. Y dos de ellas captaron mi atención; en una salía Bella rodeada de un gran grupo de adolescentes de unos quince años y en la otra aparecía abrazada a un hombre moreno, que la tenía abrazada por detrás con la cabeza reposando en su cuello y besándolo, sonreían a la cámara. La agarré y en la parte de atrás del portarretratos decía cumpleaños Amún. ¿Amún? ¿Quién carajos era? Preferí irle a hacer compañía y dejar la fotografía infernal.

Pegó un brinco cuando hablé y se tensó al acercarme, ya no podía con este silencio, estaba acabando conmigo y así se lo hice saber al pegar mí frente a la suya y sucedió lo más maravilloso de mis veinticuatro años: rozar sus labios.

Al sentirme, intentó apartarse pero se lo impedí, ya llevaba diez años de retaso este beso.

Primero la besé con lentitud dándole chance a que se apartara, pero no respondía ni lo hacía, por lo que la alenté a hacerlo y vaya que lo hizo, sus labios se movían a la perfección con los míos y estuvimos besándonos hasta que el deseo por ella me sobrepaso. Le subí la franela y acuné sus perfectos y bien dotados senos con mis manos y estuve a punto de correrme solo con eso y joder, ella estaba tan entregada y encendida como yo. Sus pezones estaban duros aún por encima del sujetador deportivo. Bajé las manos por su cuerpo hacia su trasero que toqué con devoción, una fantasía hecha realidad.

Justo cuando mi razón se había ido e iba a subirla al mostrador para explorar todo su cuerpo con mis besos, entraron sus amigas y me fui únicamente porque me lo pidió, pero no si antes prometerle que volvería por ella, solo por ella.

-o-

Apagué el carro y me quedé respirando porque aun rememorando sus besos, volvía a estar por completo excitado y no era bueno que mi madre me viera en ese estado.

Una vez más repuesto, abandoné el coche y entré a la casa. Mi madre, como siempre estaba en la cocina, aunque ahora tomaba un café con una mujer que no conocía.

— Buenas noches mamá

— Hola cielo, mira, te presento a Zafrina es una consultora de jóvenes me la presentó Bella la semana pasada

— Mucho gusto— saludó tendiéndole mi mano— Edward Cullen.

— Zafrina Estivanelli, el gusto es mío. — Se levantó— Entonces Esme ¿quedamos en que hablarás con Leah acerca de esos cursos de cocina y etiqueta?

— Claro querida, ven, te acompaño—mientras mi madre se despedía de esa señora, me serví un café, pues Isabella lo hizo y no había tomado, aunque ganas de tomarla a ella era lo que yo quería. Basta Edward, estás en casa de tu madre, me reprendí. — Disculpa cielo, ¿quieres pie de moras?

— No madre, vengo a cenar ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Claro! — Enseguida se fue al horno y echó un vistazo a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo— ¿me ayudas a hacer puré con judías? — Iba diciendo mientras sacaba las papas del agua— no serán muchas, solo seremos tu padre, tu hermano, tú y yo.

— ¿Y Alice? — Pregunté

— Saldrá a cenar con Bella— el pisador de papas se me cayó de la barra de la cocina al oír su nombre y traté de parecer normal, mientras Esme sacaba las judías yo pisaba las papas

— Mamá, ya me voy— entró corriendo Alice— oh, Edward ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, ¿a dónde vas?

— Con Bella a cenar, ¿por?

— No, por nada— me hice el desinteresado.

— ¡Ok! Me voy, nos vemos al rato.

-o-

Cenamos tranquilos escuchando a Emmett hablar de lo que pasa en el hospital donde era pediatra, todos le oíamos con atención.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, ayudé a mamá a limpiar todo y cuando estaba despidiéndome de ella, Emmett me dijo que Carlisle quería verme.

Ya sabía yo que seguro Tanya se quejó con su papi y éste con el mío, por eso salí de casa de mis padres y corrí por el Central Park, eso me relajaba y me dejaba pensar con tranquilidad, debía haber una forma de romper este compromiso sin sentido, pero sin duda lo más difícil sería hacerle saber a Bella que lo de su cocina no fue un simple arranque. No, yo quiero que ella sepa que yo siempre la he amado y deseado con muchas ganas e intensidad. Y aunque sospecho que el tipo con el que sale muy acarameladita en la foto es alguien especial para ella, no me importa porque voy a luchar como no lo hice antes y como fuera, rompería con Tanya.

A pesar que tendría que defraudar a mi padre, era tiempo de comenzar a vivir por mí y para mí y lo único que yo quería, era a Bella.

* * *

_**Queridas espero les guste este cap, algunas querrán matarme por el beso cortado, pero oigan queda mucho que no saben de esta historia. Bella siempre pensó que Ed ni la miraba…siempre Bella es la que no vive esperando a Edward y en mi trama esta Bella ama a Edward, pero es realista…. **_

_**Ely, me alegran tus rr, sé que muchas leen pero tú siempre comentas. ¡Me hacen muy feliz sus favoritos! En serio alimentan mi imaginación! Ely no me odies! Ellos sí se aman, además yo amo los finales felices, pero algo de drama hace mejor los lemon jaja nos leemos, hasta pronto chicas. **_

_**Atte: yess cullen hale**_

_**Posdata: se aceptan sugerencias, dudas… manden un PM o comuníquense por twitter "yessmisleth" **_

_**Besos**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 7**

"**Amún y yo…creo"**

**Bella POV **

— Entonces ¿qué dices? — La observé fijamente. Alice estaba muda— ¿Al? Reacciona— cuando iba a levantarme de mi silla, lo hizo.

— ¡Bella es genial! ¿De verdad crees que yo pueda ayudar?

— ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste el día que cenamos? ¿Que querías poder hacer algo por esas chicas? — Mi pobre enana jamás había tenido problemas de confianza— bueno lo hablé con Jake y Leah, y dijeron. Y estoy citando: "Dile que venga un día con una clase preparada"

— ¡Oh! Bells no te voy a defraudar— se encontraba radiante y solo la contemplaba feliz de poder compartir con ella el hacer lo que amo: ayudar— no te vas a arrepentir

— Eso sería difícil Al no dudo de ti, eres la indicada para esto.

— ¿Tú crees? — Preguntó con la luz de sus ojos dejando de brillar

— Alice escúchame, que Petter te haya engañado no significa que tú no seas buena ¿ok? — Odiaba esto. Ella no era una persona egoísta ni tenía un gramo de inseguridad en su cuerpo antes del estorbo llamado Petter; un asqueroso succcionador que la despojó de mucho a cambio de nada. "Menudo idiota" — Gracias Bella. ¿Sabes que te amo?

— ¡Sí, Alice, lo sé!

Nos entretuvimos viendo a las chicas de doce y catorce años hacer sus ejercicios de relajación en grupo con Jasper. Era de verdad bueno en eso, no creo que Jake se arrepienta de haberlo sacado de Irak.

— ¿Bella podemos pasar? — Miré a Alice que estaba absorta viendo por la ventana

— Sí, Bree pasa.

— ¡Oye te tengo una sorpresa! — Las sorpresas de Bree rara vez me sorprenden, cuando no es un nuevo chico que ella jura "es el indicado" es alguna cosa como "descubrí una nueva tienda Sen" o algo así, por lo que me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a leer la historia de Megan, pero igual le respondí.

— ¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué será, Bree?

— Muy mal mi pequeña sexy— levanté mi vista a la puerta donde Bree sonreía y Amún me veía con esos ojos atigrados e igual que siempre yo era el canario — Uno debe ver cuando habla con alguien.

Me levanté rápido y fui a sus brazos. Lo estreché fuerte porque más que un compañero de cama o amante, era mi amigo y podía confiar en él y contarle todo. Mientras tanto, Alice observaba en silencio.

— ¿Cuándo? Tú…— señalé a Bree— ¿lunes a las dos? — Ella sonrió y luego Amún hizo algo que jamás había hecho antes en público; tomó mi rostro y me dio uno de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento y muy rápido me soltó aunque sus labios antes expertos me parecieron bruscos, pero igual le respondí. Suspiré y me volteé a Alice— ven— jalé a Amún hacia donde ella estaba— Alice este es Amún

— Un placer, Alice Cullen— lo saludó algo cortante. Supongo porque era alguien desconocido

— El placer es mío, señorita Cullen— ella le sonrió, era un coqueto— Soy Amún Estivanelli.

En mis veintidós años jamás vi a Alice ruborizada

— Hermosa flor — me pasó los brazos por la cintura — voy a ir a ver Zafrina y luego a Jake, pero hoy más tarde eres mía ¿ok? — Era suya hoy, Dios su manera de decirlo solo prometía cosas buenas y yo necesitaba algo de eso para dejar de pensar en acostarme con Edward. Desgraciada Rose que pone ideas en mi cabeza — ¿de acuerdo? — Volvió a preguntar Amún besándome de nuevo.

— Sí — me soltó, se despidió de Alice y yo suspiré

— Vaya, creí que no eran oficiales— comentó Bree

— Bueno, no lo somos.

— ¿No es tu novio Bella? — Preguntó Alice, Dios la había olvidado

— No, Amún es mi… ¿cómo decirlo?

— ¿Tu follada fantástica?

— ¡Bree! — La reprendí — no lo digas así, suena vulgar. Él y yo nos entendemos eso es. ¿Por qué Al?

— No, por nada. Pero ¿no es algo mayor?

— Tiene treinta y seis, pero Alice eso no se nota en nada. Es un gran amigo y profesional

— Lo sé, es solo que no parece tu tipo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Bree— jamás te imaginé con alguien tan mayor y al parecer sabe lo que hace ¿no?

Rápidamente comprendí que Alice no me quería con Amún nunca. Ella seguía pensando que algún día Edward y yo íbamos a estar juntos, lo cual era un imposible.

— Alice, amiga eso que tu boca no dice pero tú sí piensas no va pasar.

— Pero Bella...

— Pero Bella nada— olvidé a Bree y todo lo demás. Tenía que decirle esto; es mi amiga y la amo Dios sabe que la amo pero Edward y yo no íbamos a ningún lugar— él va casarse con alguien más en algún momento ¿qué se supone que yo deba hacer? ¿Quedarme sola llorando como lloré toda mi adolescencia cada vez que miró hacia un lado pero no a mí?

— Tranquilízate Bella— pidió con sus ojos aguados— Yo sé que no puedes seguir esperando por él— sonrió aún con lágrimas— supongo que es costumbre siempre quise que fuéramos hermanas, pero es tu vida.

— Lo siento. — Dije — bien, son las cuatro y tengo una clase de baile que dar. Alice nos vemos cuando tengas todo listo — la abracé y me respondió — ¿Bree?

— ¿Sí Bella?

— Me gustó esta sorpresa

— ¡Claro! ¿A tu amigo, el guapo le gustará?

— Cállate ¿no puedes solo olvidarlo? — Me paré en la puerta— ayuda a Alice a conocer a todos los profesores, se nos une el lunes.

Salí de mi oficina y fui a ver a Megan, ella quería entrar a Julliards pero era de demasiados bajos recursos y eso era triste porque era buena

— Deberías bajar de peso Sabrina, y tú Laura seguro que sirves para el ballet— oí a Megan hablarle así a sus compañeras y me molestó, ella no tenía derecho. Por eso las llamé a orden de nuevo

— Zara levanta el hombro, Megan estira el pie sobre la barra— mientras estuve en clase mis pensamientos estaban a millas del salón pensando las veces que he visto este patrón que tiene Megan — Ok chicas eso es todo por hoy practiquen el plie por favor y ¿Megan?

— ¿Sí señorita Is?

Esperé que todas salieran para hablar con ella

— Eres buena en esto, pero si vuelvo a ver una conducta inapropiada en mi clase no te dejaré bailar

— Señorita Is es que Sabrina y Laura no saben ballet— se quejó

— Bueno yo estoy viendo horita a alguien que va dejar de bailarlo si vuelve a denigrar a sus compañeras ¿entendido?

— Sí, señorita.

— Aquí tienes un pase, ve a ver a Jasper

Él sabría qué hacer con ella, yo con altaneras no me llevaba.

Salí del salón de baile directo al grande a despedirme; ya eran las seis.

— Hermosa— fue el saludo de Amún que se encontraba con Zafrina, su hermana — ¿te vas ya?

— ¿Me voy? Creí que nos iríamos— Tengo que hacerlo; coquetear con él es algo que le gusta

— Ven, te acompaño hasta el carro— se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura, después se volvió a Zafrina— ahorita vuelvo hermana

— Adiós, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Cuando llegamos al auto me recostó sobre él y me dejó atrapada con su bien formado pecho

— ¿Vas a dejarme hacerte gritar mi nombre hoy? — Su voz suave y profunda recorrió mi cuerpo y se alojó en medio de mis piernas

— ¡Sabes que sí! — Le dije tomando el cuello de su chaqueta y acercándolo— ¿nos vamos ya?

— Dios mujer. Parece que vas a superar a tu maestro— me besó profundo, nada de suavidad. Había en ese beso solo lujuria y deseo — Te deseo

— Yo también te deseo ¿qué hacemos aquí perdiendo tiempo? — Se rió de mi pregunta y abrazándome respondió

— Vine a resolver unos asuntos con Jake y todavía no lo he visto, pero espérame en tu casa con algo sexy ¿sí?

— ¿Desnuda tal vez?

— Dios, vete y espérame en tu casa como quieras, pero espérame. — Sí, esos éramos Amún y yo, dos locos que disfrutábamos de nuestra pasión. Aunque faltaba algo en mí, digo aún lo deseo, pero no con tanta intensidad

— Oye chica ¿pensabas hacerlo aquí? — Rose venía con Alice y Bree

— No, por supuesto que no. ¿Alice? Pensé que te habías ido ¿quieres que te lleve?

— No, gracias. Edward me está esperando allí— mi pulso tembló y mi corazón quería latir. Me volteé hacia donde ella señalaba y la mirada de Edward era fría. Estaba molesto, conocía esa mirada aunque por un instante me vio con ¿dolor? — Pórtate bien y no hagas lo que yo haría ¿sí?

— Bye Alice— dijimos las tres.

Observé el auto hasta que se perdió

— Vaya ¡parece que guaperrimo te vio restregándote con Amún!

— ¡Bree! — Reprendió Rose— Bella ¿estás bien?

— Sí, Rose tranquila— Miré a la otra chica — ¿cuál es tu problema?

— No, ninguno Is— se giró y se marchó

— No le prestes atención ¿vas a ver a Amún? ¿Estás segura?

— Rose si dejo a Edward entrar en mi vida al igual que antes voy a estar acabada— expliqué recostando mi espalda en el auto— necesito la paz y la seguridad que Amún me da. Él sabe que no lo amo y él tampoco me ama, Rose yo no puedo seguir pensando en Edward; lastima mi vida, rompe mi corazón y acaba conmigo con solo una palabra.

— Lo sé, Bella pero ¿y lo que pasó en tu apartamento?

— Eso fue una debilidad.

— Ok, lo que digas. En cuanto a Amún sabes que está más interesado. Él nunca te había besado en público ¿no crees?

— No Rose, él no se enamoró de mí. Entregó su corazón una vez y se lo rechazaron, no volverá a amar

— No lo sé

— Me voy Rose, nos vemos mañana. ¿Y Emmett?

— Aún nada, pero sí nos vemos mañana. Cuídate por favor.

Subí a mi auto y decidí comprar la cena, por lo que pasé por un restaurante chino y pedí arroz frito y rollos primavera para dos.

Cuando llegué a casa me bañé y me puse un pijama de dos piezas, aunque el short era algo corto.

Revisé que el vino se estuviera enfriando y me senté en la sala a leer unos informes de jóvenes postulantes para entrar en el refugio y debí haberme quedado dormida porque lo siguiente que sentí fue el timbre, me levanté gritando un ¡ya voy!

Llegué hasta la puerta y allí estaba Edward

— ¿Es tu novio? — ¿Qué carajos?

— Edward no entiendo

— El hombre que te besaba hoy ¿es tu novio? — Yo solo lo observé. Su cabello se encontraba en muchas direcciones, su traje arrugado, su corbata ya no la traía y como no respondía volvió a hablar— maldita sea Bella ¿es tu novio?

— No creo que eso sea de tu importancia.

— Me lo merezco ¿verdad? Bella yo…— Iba decir algo más, pero en eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y revelaron a Amún con una pequeña mochila negra y bolso de mano. Edward lo vio a él y luego a mí y después se inclinó, besó mi frente y se fue sin decir nada y yo…yo solo tenía ganas de gritarle que terminara de hablar que no se fuera. Su cara triste me confundía, no entendía nada.

Dios ayúdame ¿Edward, qué quieres? Me pregunté.

Sin embargo, dejé todo atrás y me concentré en Amún

— ¿Quién es ese chico? Hermosa— llegó hasta mi puerta y seguía viendo Edward o bueno, la puerta del ascensor cerrarse— ¿alguien importante?

— Sí, es un amigo— era algo que podía decirle porque nosotros no teníamos una definición, él me buscaba yo le huía y luego el beso del viernes y hoy su actitud derrotada — pero pasa

Para el final de la cena me había relajado un poco mientras Amún me contaba que había un caso donde una chica era lesbiana y había sido violada por su propio padre y ella no quería al bebé que crecía en su interior. Se encontraba en terapia con Cachiri pero que la chica tenía trastornos ofensivos y era suicida.

Después me invitó a sentarme con él en el diván de la terraza desde donde se podía ver el Central Park. Se acostó y me atrajo hacia su lado, besó mi cabello y nos quedamos callados un rato, luego él mismo rompió el silencio, pues yo no encontraba explicación para la conducta de Edward

— Ese chico que estaba aquí…— comenzó con cautela y la palabra chico no me gustó— ¿estás saliendo con él?

— No, él es un amigo del pasado

— ¿Pasado? ¿Entonces es él, cierto? ¿El que no te quiso?

— Sí, es él y no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

— Bueno mi pequeña aprendiz, yo creo que tú también eres ciega. — Me senté dándole la espalda al entorno y mirándolo

— ¿Por qué? — Respiró profundo y se sentó frente a mí y me tomó de la cintura ayudándome a poner en su regazo, luego habló.

— Porque la mirada hoy en su cara era de haber perdido a alguien especial Bella y esa mirada la vi en mí, cuando Tia me dejó. La vi en ti cuando te conocí; es la mirada de "perdí mi amor"— ¿Amor? Edward no me amaba, jamás lo hizo y está con Tanya

— Te equivocas Sen Sei, él no me ama es solo que... — Le conté todo desde que llegué hasta hoy, él no hablaba solo me escuchaba y acariciaba mis piernas o mis brazos.

— Y eso es todo, no me ama solo piensa que podemos ser como antes

— Me parece que vas tener que darte cuenta tú misma. Pero obviando eso, ¿aún puedo tenerte o ese beso te dejó marcada para él?

— Amún, yo no quiero estar marcada para alguien que probablemente se acueste con su prometida todos los días. Yo necesito de esto, de ti. Yo nunca intenté olvidar a Edward, siempre lo bloqueé porque me dolía, pero no más. Necesito crecer, necesito depurarlo yo solo necesito sentirme viva y que el monstruo llamado "amor no correspondido " no vuelva, ya no quiero llorar— me quité la franela— hazme tuya, hazme olvidar— sus ojos se oscurecieron

— Hermosa ¿por qué no eres mía? ¿Por qué eres de él? Sí, sé que no están juntos, Bella pero te entregaste a él hace años. No así como a mí, pero te entregaste y eso no se olvida...

— ¿Ya no me deseas?

— Sabes que eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien, pero sé razonable. Si estamos juntos eso solo te confundirá más.

— Supongo que tienes razón— era cierto ya estaba confundida de hecho. — Yo solo… haz que se vaya el dolor Amún, no quiero amarlo aunque lo amo con todo lo que soy—Y él solo me dejó llorar. A veces decía, "llora Bella no es fácil" "sé que duele créeme, pero pasará."

-o-

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté solo vi una nota de Amún que decía

_"Querida sexy cuídate, te quiero lo sabes eres única y no dejes que él te haga sufrir de nuevo, si algún día me necesitas para lo que sea llámame o búscame. Sé valiente es de valientes sobrevivir con un corazón roto y tú lo has hecho. Sería para mí un honor que tu corazón me perteneciera, pero no es así aunque sabes que te metiste en mi piel y creo que al final sí te hice el amor, mas no significó para ti lo mismo. No te reprocho nada, vive, sé feliz y si ese idiota no reacciona y te mira como la gran mujer que eres avísame y vendré a buscarte para darte el trato de mujer excepcional que mereces. Hasta pronto mi chica sexy virginal."_

Ya al final tuve que leer dos veces.

Él me quería, se enamoró de mí y yo no puedo corresponderle. ¿Qué clase de horrible persona soy?

Con esa nota en mi mente pasé el día encerrada en mi casa, no fui al refugio y no atendí al teléfono porque lloré por Amún y el daño que le hice; lloré por el idiota de Edward porque no podía dejar de amarlo y lloré por mí, porque no sabía qué hacer. Y luego de tantas lágrimas, vi que nadie sino yo tenía la culpa, pues Edward jamás me dijo nada acerca de amor, aunque Alice decía que sí yo no lo creía.

Sin embargo, decidí dormir por la noche abrazada a un Scooby Doo que Edward me regaló cuando cumplí trece y ya no soñé ni lloré...

* * *

_**A las nuevas lectoras, ¡bienvenidas! **_

_**Sorpresa ely! Espero te guste**_

_**¡Gracias por sus favorites!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 8**

"**Muriendo e intentando vivir"**

**Edward POV**

Si esto que estoy sintiendo al ver a bella ser besada y acariciada junto a su auto por el imbécil de las fotos no era morir, estaba malditamente cerca de hacerlo.

Ella se encontraba radiante con aquel hombre, sonreía ampliamente. Al parecer nuestro beso no le transmitió mi amor.

Mierda ¿qué carajo voy hacer si ella tiene alguien que la hace ver feliz?

La observé hasta que el hombre se fue y mi hermana con sus dos amigas hablaban con ella, al parecer algo dijo Alice que hizo que Bella se percatara que estuve todo el tiempo aquí, muriendo; aunque no lo sabe, claro. Sus ojos eran de sorpresa, mas luego pasó a incertidumbre.

Nos contemplamos mientras Alice caminaba hacia mi auto, en cuanto cerró la puerta dirigí mi mirada al frente y salí del estacionamiento perdido en mis pensamientos y en el dolor se saberme atrapado con Tanya y ver a Bella con ese hombre.

Mi cerebro estaba a punto de una aneurisma, Alice se encontraba hablando conmigo de algo importante para ella, supongo, pero yo no oía pues me hallaba tomando decisiones que me liberaran de Tanya sin insultar a mi padre y la empresa.

Esto era insoportable, tal vez Bella jamás me perdone aunque es esa mi intención, hacerle ver que es conmigo con quien tiene que estar, así es que fuera como fuera voy deshacerme de esta mierda de compromiso; Carlisle no puede quejarse, ya que le ha ido bien y si Eleazar retira su capital no correremos riesgo.

— ¡Edward!— El grito de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos— ¡llevo rato hablándote!— Rezongó.

— Lo siento, hoy no soy buena compañía

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— Es Bella— si iba desahogarme tenía que ser con ella— no me tolera.

— ¡Oh Edward! Ella si te soporta

— Claro por eso me cuenta su vida y vemos películas juntos.

— Tuviste eso de ella, Edward ¿qué te pasa realmente?

— Sí, lo peor es que sé eso, créeme hermana, no lo olvido jamás. La tuve, ella era mi todo y yo lo dejé marchar— y era cierto, la tuve, tenía a mi alcance todo para conquistarla y decirle que la amo

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¿Que estoy enamorado de Bella?¿Que la he amado siempre? ¿Que soy un idiota? Sí, creo que justo eso. Y lo sé, Alice, lo sé, pero tenía miedo… ella nunca me vio como…

— Edward ella te ama o bueno al menos lo hacía, ahora no sé.

— ¿Me ama? Yo... ¿ella? ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Por qué crees que se fue?— Mierda y mil veces mierda ¡ella me quería y ahora entiendo cuando todos me decían ciego! ¡Dios! Hasta ella me lo dijo "nunca me viste". Sus palabras comenzaron hacer camino a mi memoria y se alinearon en mi mente, cada recuerdo de cuando yo salía con alguien ella se mostraba triste y se negaba a verme, la lastimé

—Jesús Alice ella no va perdonarme— tan doloroso como fuera, era la verdad y por eso me trataba así— he sido el mayor imbécil del siglo ¿verdad?

— Edward no seas duro, sí, ella está molesta, pero yo sé que en el fondo aún te ama.

— Sí, claro ¿por eso se besaba con ese tipo hace un rato?

— Bueno, tú también te besaste con otras ¿no?

— Lo sé, Alice. Son mi rabia y celos hablando

— Ahora ella te ama y tú puedes decirle que sientes lo mismo, no pierdas tiempo.

— Ella tiene a alguien que la hace reír…

— Ella se apasiona con él.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio todo el viaje.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre, Alice se bajó y más tarde de despedirme, manejé a ver a Bella necesitaba hacerlo.

Al llegar, le pregunté sin rodeos si era su novio y no lo negó ni lo afirmó, pero él mismo me dio la respuesta al salir del ascensor con su bolso. Ellos estaban juntos, besé su frente y salí de allí sin decir nada más; prometiéndome a mí mismo liberarme de Tanya y el contrato y recuperar a Bella sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer.

-o-

Al llegar a mi apartamento lo primero que hice fue llamar a Benjamín Cheney, era un amigo de siempre en la universidad y pasamos buenos momentos.

Él me consoló la semana entera que pase en mi apartamento bebiendo con la foto de Bella y era un abogado muy bueno; su especialidad: encontrar lagunas en los contratos.

Si alguien podía ayudarme, ese era Benjamín.

Después de colgarle, me bañé mientras llegaba.

En mi mente se seguían reproduciendo las imágenes de nuestro beso, de cuando éramos jóvenes y reíamos, aquéllas venían a mí sin ningún orden ni concierto. Recordé cuando la llevaba en mi espalda mientras nevaba en Central Park o en las vacaciones a Forks, donde junto con mis hermanos íbamos a explorar y siempre terminaba en mi espalda o en mis brazos y la última cuando me dijo que se iba lejos. Creí morir, pero por mi estúpida decisión de serle leal a mi padre dejé ir a Bella lejos de mí.

Decidí salir del baño y apresurarme, Benjamín estaba por llegar.

Hablamos como por dos horas solucionando asuntos; le dije todo y me decía que necesitaba estudiarlo a fondo y que si podía darle copias de esos papeles. Me ofrecí a mandárselos el lunes.

Cuando se iba, me dijo:

— No te voy a decir lo estúpido que fuiste, eso sin duda ya lo sabes. Jamás supe por qué Bella se fue y más aún por qué no fuiste tras ella y ahora que lo sé, voy a intentar ayudarte.

— Sí, Ben créeme que sé el idiota que fui.

— Como abogado te digo que no va ser difícil ni tampoco fácil, pero vas a estar libre de todo Edward. — y palmeándome el hombro se marchó.

Después de eso, me acosté sin cenar.

La verdad Benjamín me había dado una esperanza. Tomé la foto de Bella que estaba en la sala y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Pronto amor, pronto vamos a estar juntos y olvidar esta mierda que nos separó y prometiendo eso me entregué al sueño.

* * *

_**¡Saludos y besos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 9**

"**La pelea y la culpa"**

**Bella POV **

Alice estaba dando su primera clase en el Nuevo Amanecer, había estado nerviosa.

Me encontraba preparando el salón, había tenido una conversación con Jacob y Leah porque no vine al club durante el sábado, pues me enfrasqué en mí misma el fin de semana y no le avisé a nadie cómo me sentía, solo estuve en mi apartamento, sola, sin visitas.

Supe hoy que Amún se fue el domingo y que no comentó a nadie que ya no vamos a vernos de nuevo, él era un caballero aunque Zafrina sí me dijo que gracias por ser honesta con su hermano que él no merecía una traición y nuevamente mi corazón dolió porque no era mi derecho poner a Amún triste, menos cuando siempre me dio alegría y me pregunté otra vez si no sería mejor irme y decirle que así como me ayudó a sentir importante para mí misma y querida ¿no podía enseñarme a sacar totalmente a Edward de mi mente? Pero mi corazón latió con fuerza ante ese pensamiento y escuché la puerta abrirse y decidí que era hora de volver a ser Is La Grande y dejar a Bella con sus asuntos metida en mi mente.

— Vaya, vaya ¡pero si La Grande decidió volver! — El sarcasmo y tono ácido de Bree me extrañó, ya que por lo general no era así

— ¿Pasa algo Dom? — Utilicé su apodo con sarcasmo también

— Tengo unas cosas que decirte ¿sabes? — Como no respondí comenzó a hablar— eres una hipócrita ¿sabes? Tenías que lastimar Amún, él no se lo merecía eres una— ella solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y yo la oía— perra, después que te dio su cariño ¿lo cambias por tu amor de adolescente? Eres tan idiota mereces estar sola ¿La Grande? ¡No eres nada Bella Swan! — Me sorprendí tanto de sus palabras como de su actitud, ¡ella parecía celosa! — Todos aman a la pequeña perra que su amigo no quiso, te odio y jamás te he querido, no sé por qué Jacob tuvo que invitarte a ser una más— su odio era líquido, podía sentirlo fluir y escuché un ruido y vi a Jacob, Leah, Alice y Rose quien lloraba y Ángela, junto con Jasper. Todos se veían igual que yo, consternados, pero les hice señas que la dejaran seguir— te odio porque Amún sí se fijó en ti y yo solo fui un revolcón, mientras que tú eras su favorita, te odio. Ojalá te mueras Bella; de Grande no tienes nada, solo tu actitud de mosca muerta.

— ¿Terminaste Bree? — Jacob iba a intervenir pero le volví a hacer señas de que me dejara a mí— ¿o hay algo más?

— Eres tan egocéntrica y segura de ti misma que te odio con todas mis fuerzas, traté de aceptarte pero no puedo eres una

— Basta Bree— su comportamiento unido a su tambaleo y sus pupilas dilatadas que se esforzaban por verme lo supe, estaba drogada, lo cual era una lástima pues según supe ella llegó al refugio por eso y prostituirse para conseguir su dosis y al parecer había recaído— no voy tolerar tu actitud, dijiste tus cosas ahora ve al laboratorio y dile a Leah que te inyecte hidrocortisona, limpia tu sangre— ella estaba roja de la ira y sus manos eran puños— pero primero ve y limpia tu alma Bree, estás podrida

— ¡Cállate tú eres la que no sirve, cállate estúpida! — Ya gritaba sin parar

— Yo solo veo a alguien que tiene todo, Bree tienes apoyo tienes amigas y prefieres volver a recaer ¿por qué? Yo no te quité nada. Jasper. — Ella se volteó hacia la puerta y su cara fue de asombro y vergüenza. — Llévate a Bree.

— ¿Qué? No Jasper, estoy bien… Isabella es la que...

— Ya Bree, al laboratorio después hablo contigo— solo agachó la cabeza y salió, en ese momento cerré mis ojos y sentí unos brazos pequeños y delgados abrazarme, Alice, ella sabía que necesitaba una amiga

— ¿Estás bien Bella?— Miré a Jacob y asentí con la cabeza— iré a ver a Bree. Si quieres irte a casa está bien mañana tendremos una charla tú, bree y yo, ¿vale?... ¿Y Bella?

— Sí, Jake

— No estoy molesto contigo, te lo dije, entiendo tus problemas.

— Chicas, yo no quiero hablar solo déjenme sola voy a esperar a las niñas para bailar.

— ¿Bella?

— Después Rose.

Todas salieron y respiré hondo, necesitaba calmarme; jamás pensé que Bree me odiara. Digo sé que ella tuvo algo con Amún, pero eso fue antes de que ingresara a la rehabilitación por lo que no entiendo su odio, yo no la odio, es más la considero una amiga y más que bien supo fingir, aunque su actitud siempre fue cordial, no como Ángela y Rosalie claro, pero la consideraba amiga. Sigo siendo igual de ingenua, no aprendo la lección. Ella era más seca y siempre pensé que se trataba de su pasado.

Cerré mi mente y comencé a bailar y dar mi clase.

Dejé a Bree fuera, a Edward, a Amún, todo; solo bailé y bailé aún después de que terminó mi clase, yo seguía danzando, no quería pensar, quería olvidar todo y el baile me ayudaba. Entonces en un descuido di mal un giro y caí de rodillas, fue ahí que ya no pude retenerlo y lloré, lloré por todo; porque no quería ser la causante de que Bree recayera, no quería ser una persona egoísta que solo pensara en sí misma.

Sentí a alguien apagar la radio y sentarse a mi lado

— Está bien llorar

— Jasper

— Pero no debes callar, Bella cuéntame

— ¿Soy egoísta Jass?

— Claro que no, nadie que se dedique a ayudar a las personas como tú lo haces es egoísta

— ¿Entonces por qué no logro hacer feliz a quienes me importan? ¿Por qué?

— A mí me haces feliz ¡eres mi amiga!

— Sé serio Jasper.

— Estoy siendo serio Bella

— Dejé a Amún— sus ojos se abrieron más, pero no dijo nada— le dije que no podemos vernos más, no como hasta ahora, al menos

— ¿Estás bien con eso?

— Sí, ¿porque sabes? Aún tengo este amor por alguien más y él no merece que yo le haga perder años cuando puede tener a alguien que le dé más que solo sexo

— ¿Y él te reclamó?

— ¿Jasper alguna vez lo has visto reclamar algo?

— Responde

— No, él me dijo que se enamoró de mí y entendía que yo amara a Edward

— Entonces ¿por qué piensas que eres egoísta?

— Porque anhelo poder amarlo Jasper, amar a Edward no es sano, me lastima y es una pequeña frustración. Estoy molesta con él por ignorarme siempre y Jasper, él no es para mí.

— Eso es lo que te duele más que cualquier otra cosa ¿cierto?

— Sí, Jasper. ¿Sabes? nos besamos el otro día y juro que sentí algo más que solo pasión, sentí cariño, pero tengo miedo de abrirme a él, de decirle que lo amo y que me diga "solo te besé porque te dejaste"

— ¿Entonces vas a vivir toda la vida huyendo? No puedes refugiarte en Amún, sería doloroso para los dos e hiciste bien en ser franca con él

— Sí, también lo creo

— Ahora solo falta que seas franca contigo misma y decidas decirle a Edward o olvidarlo

— Me duele intentar olvidarlo Jass, yo solo lo he bloqueado estos dos años

— Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Cómo está Bree?

— Sedada y durmiendo— mis ojos volvieron aguarse— Bella no es tu culpa, Bree tiene un problema ¿ok? No te culpes. Ahora ve a casa, Rosalie está con Alice esperándote

— Alice ¿he?

— Calla mujer, yo soy tu psicólogo

— ¡Gracias Jasper! Siempre es bueno hablar contigo.

Efectivamente, cuando salí comprobé que ahí estaban esas dos, seguro Ángela salió con ese abogado que conoció hace una semana

— Vamos chicas, hoy seremos solo mujeres en mi apartamento— me fui con ellas a mi casa y una vez allí, después que me bañé comimos pizza hasta que llegó Ángela y nos contó sobre su abogado, Ben, el diminutivo me sonaba, pero no recordaba de donde.

Hablamos de todo, Alice confesó que Jasper le atraía y Rosalie ya iba por la cuarta cita con Emmett, sus gestos y su manera de hablar nos hizo tapar nuestros oídos. Por mi parte les conté que efectivamente no iba volver a ver a Amún a lo que Rose dijo "te dije que se había enamorado". Pero después escuchó atenta mi historia, les confié que aún amo a Edward y eso no parecía que fuera a cambiar; les conté del beso y Alice casi se desmaya.

No hablamos de Bree, ellas sabían que yo no tenía ánimos para eso.

Y luego de acostarnos en mi gran cama, dejé que el sueño me invadiera.

* * *

_**¡Chicas, espero les guste y comenten!**_

_**¡Besos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 10**

"**Libre al fin"**

**Edward POV**

Llegué a la oficina después del almuerzo y mi secretaria, Marta, una mujer de unos cincuenta años; eficaz como nadie, me informó que Benjamín me estaba esperando. Aguardaba con todo el corazón que tuviera las cosas solucionadas o al menos me dijera qué podía hacer.

Ya hacían tres días que habíamos hablado y que le diera los documentos y pedido que si había algo, lo hiciera y me sacara de este atolladero de una vez por todas.

— ¡Hey Ben! — Le saludé sentándome en mi escritorio a su frente — ¿tienes algo bueno para mí? — Anhelaba que así fuera. Anoche cené con papá y Eleazar y me sentía asqueado, pues Eleazar quería que me casara y me reclamó por hacer llorar a Tanya.

— Efectivamente amigo, puedes liberarte de Tanya— sonreí como el puto gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas— pero solo por renuncia a tus derechos de esta empresa

— ¿Qué? — Era la mejor noticia de mi puta vida.

— Eso, tienes el poder para desligarte de esta empresa y de tu compromiso por la dimisión y entrega del porcentaje de tus acciones. — Vaya no me esperaba esto, pero tampoco me sorprendía, lo más preciado para mi padre y Eleazar al parecer era esta empresa y yo que pensé que Charlie era el avaro

— ¿Entonces dónde firmo? — Me importaba poco. Tenía el dinero que mi abuelo Anthony dejó para mí, más lo que yo había hecho en estos años. No iba a morir de hambre— ¿Qué Ben? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿De verdad no te importa salir de esta empresa?

— No, he sacrificado mucho por esta empresa no tengo ganas de seguir aquí si para eso debo estar con Tanya.

— Me alegra escuchar eso porque como sé que estás apurado, aquí está el documento de cese de renuncia listo.

— Gracias, Ben

— ¿Qué celebras Edward? — Interrogó mi padre, justo a quien quería ver— espero que sea algo de lo que hablamos anoche

— Pues padre, aquí mi abogado tiene algo que querrás ver— tomé el documento de las manos de Ben y se lo entregué, el chico salió y me dijo que nos viéramos después.

Carlisle, por su parte, se encontraba rojo

— ¿Qué opinas?

— Es una broma ¿cierto? — Su voz era hielo y su rostro rojo— ¿es una maldita broma de mal gusto Edward Anthony Cullen? — Es el momento de tomar mi vida. Pensé en Bella, ella se enfrentó a Charlie con veinte años; para mí debe ser más fácil, pues ya soy un hombre hecho y derecho y estoy pronto a cumplir veinticinco años, ya era hora de dejar de ser el niño de papá.

— No lo creo.

— Eres estúpido ¿verdad?

— No, solo estoy decidiendo por mí mismo.

— ¿Tú mismo? ¿Sabes Edward? ¡Jamás has decidido!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que Charlie y yo no sabíamos de tu enamoramiento por Bella? — Él se sentó tranquilo

— Pero…. — no podía creerle todo lo que dijo, él me utilizó.

— Es una lástima que ella se fuera, pues es cierto que tu madre la quiere, pero fue mejor. Era un estorbo en mis planes de que te casaras con Tanya. Charlie no supo controlar a una niña, sin embargo, yo sí pude demostrando que las mujeres no sirven para los negocios. Edward si renuncias, nadie te contratará, tu prestigio se acabará. Piénsalo bien ¿vale la pena una mujercita que baila en club a cambio de Tanya, una excelente administradora? ¿Una mujer con clase?

— Me voy, Carlisle no te conozco— él de verdad estaba mal, me hizo creer que Charlie nos iba a dejar en la quiebra cuando solo quería más poder. Nos utilizaron a Bella y a mí como peones en su juego, pero esto se acabó, ese papel me libró de todo. Lo mejor era que el que tenía Carlisle era una copia.

Ben ya debe estar en el juzgado validando el original, pensé cuando estaba en el ascensor y vi que Tanya venía con Victoria, su "amiga".

— Eddie ¿dónde vas?

— Me largo de esta guarida de alimañas— poder ver su rostro desfigurarse por la sorpresa primero y después por la ira fue un buen momento kodak— terminamos Tanya, que disfrutes casándote con otro imbécil— subí y antes que cerrará dije — tal vez quieras otra amiga también puesto que ésta se acuesta con tus prometidos— y las puertas se juntaron.

Sentí satisfacción aunque quizá me pasé al decirle que me había acostado con Victoria, pues fue hace seis meses mientras Tanya se encontraba con su mamá en Hawái, pero sentí bien liberarme de ellas dos. Ahora solo debía armarme de valor y recuperar a Bella aunque primero mi madre debía saber con quién estaba casada, espero por todo lo sagrado que ella sí sea buena en verdad y no una patrañosa como Carlisle.

-o-

Estacioné frente a la casa de mi madre y vi el jeep de Emmett y el porsche de Alice, qué bueno de ese modo sabrían todos de una vez, pensé.

Entré y se encontraban riendo de algo que decía Emmett

— Oh cielo, qué alegría— mi madre siempre sonriente— no me avisaste. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Renuncié a la empresa y a casarme con Tanya.

— Whoa hermano era hora de dejar a Tanya, pero ¿la empresa? Edward tú amas tu trabajo.

— Sí Emmett, pero para romper con Tanya debía romper con la empresa...

Les conté todo lo que Carlisle me dijo y fui testigo de cómo el siempre sonriente rostro de mi madre primero pasaba asombrado, luego a la decepción y por último al llanto. Emmett estaba molesto y Alice lloraba

— Y yo no puedo seguir con eso, yo tengo derecho a escoger mamá.

Escuchamos un auto y ya sabía que debía ser Carlisle, por lo que me levanté

— Voy salir por la cocina, no puedo verlo— Alice me acompañó y pidió llevarla al trabajo de Bella, según necesitaba a Jasper; era lo que entendí por sus hipidos.

La llevé y me aseguró que le pediría a Bella que la llevara a casa y aunque me moría por ver a mi hermosa, no me sentía bien, pues debía pensar cómo decirle que fui un juguete de papá cuando ella fue valiente e hizo su vida sin sus padres.

-o-

Llegué a mi casa y me bañé, volví a acostarme sin cenar.

Gran diciembre tendríamos la familia Cullen Masen, era una pena por mamá ya que ella realmente ama a mi padre, pero en sus ojos había tanta decepción.

Observé la foto de Bella y no supe en qué momento me dormí.

Me despertó un sonido y levanté la vista hacia el despertador de la mesita de noche y vi con asombro que eran las diez a.m.

Vaya, sí qué dormí. El molesto sonido volvió y busqué mi teléfono, pero no era eso sino que el timbre.

Grité un _¡voy!_ Y me levanté, abrí sin ver y me sorprendí al ver quién era

— ¡Hola Edward!

* * *

_**Espero les guste y comenten! **_

_**Besos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 11 **

"**La decisión correcta"**

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado varios días y el club no había visto a las emperatrices juntas en dos semanas, Jacob nos tenía entrenando a Emily, la que nos ayudaba cuando alguna se enfermaba.

Era duro sin Bree, pero ella estaba aislada pues tenía ataques de ira dirigidas a mi persona, yo solo trataba de estar bien con eso.

Nos encontrábamos en el escenario, cubierto de luces y vestidas como soldadas de los años cincuenta viendo a Emily y a Rose bailar Candy Man de Christina Aguilera. Contábamos los tiempos para que saliera Ángela y después yo y en eso entró Jane

— Señorita Is, ¡su amiga Alice llora! — Salí corriendo tras ella y me encontré a Alice siendo acunada por Jasper quien le decía que se calmara, que él iba a oírla y a cuidarla. Me agaché hasta ellos y le hablé

— Alice, mi enana ¿qué pasa?

— Oh, Bella es horrible—lloraba desconsoladamente— mi papá… él… Edward— no entendíamos mucho. Jasper la cargó y la llevó a unos de los privados del club donde la recostó en un mueble azul y me senté a su lado, abrazándola

— Cálmate Alice — le dimos agua e iba calmándose sorbo a sorbo— ahora dime con calma, necesitamos entender para ayudarte

— Es… nadie puede ayudarme Bella— eso me sorprendió de mala manera— es mi papá, él es alguien terrible.

Ahora menos entendía, ¿Carlisle alguien terrible?

— ¿Estás segura? — Tenía que saber. Ya que la mala persona era Charlie, Carlisle por el contrario era pacífico, alguien digno.

— Bella, él nos engañó y a Edward peor. Papá lo obligó a escoger sobre ti... — Alice se enfrascó en su historia de cómo Carlisle engañó y manejó a Edward y me encontraba atónita, esos dos; mi propio padre y Carlisle… ellos nos usaron. Lo que me dejó de piedra fue que Alice dijo que Edward me amaba y eso era algo difícil de creer— Bella en serio él te ama, te conté todo, perdónalo— y volvió a llorar.

-o-

Esa noche la llevé a mi casa y se durmió apenas la acosté.

Pasé todas las horas destinadas a descansar dándole vueltas al hablar o no hablar con Edward, aunque sea por la amistad que nos unió y el amor que le tengo… digo fue traicionado por su padre y ha de haber sido duro para él, pues lo tenía idealizado y no había para Edward nadie mejor que Carlisle, probablemente debe estar peor que Alice quien me tuvo, bueno a mí y a Jasper, para ayudarla mientras que él no tenía a nadie, pues Emmett estaba con Esme y Rosalie.

Era una pena lo que la ambición hace con las personas, son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Y entonces las palabras de Alice se repitieron en mi mente "él te ama, Bella" y calentaron mi corazón y me hicieron pensar. Jasper tenía razón, lo primero era sincerarme conmigo misma; así que me acosté con Alice con una decisión tomada.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté primero que ella y me bañé, preparé el desayuno y cuando iba a vestirme sonó la puerta.

Se trataba de Jasper que venía a ver a Alice

— Menos mal que llegas, aún duerme— era bueno que no tuviera que dejarla sola— voy a vestirme ¡ya vengo! — Me puse un simple jeans negro con unas converse amarillas y una franela blanca con una pequeña chaquetica del mismo color de las zapatillas. Recogí mi cabello en una trenza y salí.

Jasper estaba en la cocina

— Me voy, Jass cuídala

— Es una buena decisión esa que tomaste— supuse que se reflejaba en mi cara por eso le contesté

— Lo sé, Jass o al menos eso quiero creer — y salí.

Conduje para mi alivio no muy lejos, pues se hallaba al igual que yo frente al Central Park. Estacioné y pregunté al portero, luego subí y golpeé la puerta, pero nadie respondía. Entonces el miedo empezó a aparecer en mí y antes que me bloqueara, volví a tocar y si no abría me iría. Sin embargo, justo escuché un "voy" y la puerta se abrió

— ¡Hola Edward! — Se encontraba mudo y a decir verdad yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, ya que mi resolución ya se había ido

— Pasa Bella— dijo apartándose, dejándome entrar. Se quedó recostado en la puerta

—Si es mal momento Edward yo…

— No Bella, quédate— sin pensar lo que hacía me acerqué y lo abracé. En un primer momento sus brazos se hallaban en sus costados, pero yo no lo solté sino que a cambio le dije — estoy aquí.

Entonces me abrazó fuerte y enterró su cara en mi hombro y sentí sus lágrimas caer y no pude retener las mías.

No sé en qué momento caímos al suelo. Edward recostado en la puerta y yo en su regazo ambos llorando. Sabía que él lo hacía por haber perdido a quien creía era su modelo a seguir en la vida y a momentos susurraba "perdón Bella, perdón"

Duramos tal vez horas solo abrazados y ya el llanto de Edward había cesado, ahora solo acariciaba mi trenza y dejaba besos en el tope de mi cabeza, por mi parte jugaba con su mano.

Aunque no habíamos hablado de nada, me sentía en paz como hace tiempo no me sentía

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí, Edward? — Oí que respiró profundo y luego con la mano que yo estaba jugando tomó mi mentón y me hizo verle

— Gracias por venir yo...yo— cerró sus ojos, suspiró y habló— te necesitaba, aún lo hago a pesar de que estás aquí

— Aquí estoy Ed, no tienes que sentirte así

— Sí Bella, porque estás aquí, pero no como debe ser. — Aguardé sus palabras, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban— te amo Bella y te quiero conmigo— Dios justo ahora iba quedarme muda la sorpresa de sus palabras, pues me dejaron en shock. ¡Él me amaba! Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Vio mi reticencia a creerle— es en serio, sé que fui un idiota, hermosa, pero te amo y con los años en vez de olvidarte solo pude amarte más— sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los míos que estaban abnegados de llanto— no llores Bella, te amo tanto que las historias que hablan de amor no describen lo que yo siento por ti, créeme.

— ¿Y Tanya? — Sé que no debía nombrarla, pero su sombra estaba allí

— No pienses en ella, Bella— me veía fijamente y mi corazón se quería salir del pecho— se acabó, ella y yo no más. — Acarició mis labios con su pulgar— espero seamos tú y yo Bells, mi Bells.

Yo estaba extasiada, quiero decir él de verdad me quería.

Idiota Carlisle que me alejó de él...

Se acercó lentamente, avisándome con los ojos que iba a besarme y yo no iba a detenerlo, por favor lo ansiaba.

Me besó y sentí de nuevo sus labios en los míos y le creí, decidí creerle a Edward que me amaba, porque yo lo amo y con sentir sus labios solo rozando tiernamente los míos me sentía plena y vitalizada. De hecho, fui yo quien pasó mi lengua por su labio inferior para profundizar el beso y él aceptó, y nuestra caricia se volvió más pasional y cálida. Sentía que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se estaban limpiando, purificando. Le entregué mi amor y mi perdón en ese beso.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando y unimos nuestras frentes, no dijimos nada solo nos miramos y sonreímos

— Te amo— volvió a decir y tenía que decirle

— Te amo Edward, tanto que me duele

— Gracias Bella por eso. Yo te amo, te amo— volvimos a besarnos con amor. Me sentía por fin plena y segura entre sus brazos.

Pasó un rato en el que solo nos contemplábamos con nuestras frentes unidas y sonreíamos. Estuvimos mucho tiempo allí tirados en el suelo, solo abrazados, a veces nos besamos, pero en un momento Edward me contó todo lo que Carlisle hizo y cómo se enfrentó y decidió dejar todo eso porque se dio cuenta que no quería vivir sin mí. Eso me llegó hondo en el corazón.

Yo también me sinceré con él

— Quise olvidarte— no lo miraba a la cara solo veía nuestras manos— por eso decidí intentarlo, pero no funcionó.

— Hey bonita, mírame— como no levanté el rostro, él mismo lo hizo— no me importa lo que pasó antes o a quien dejaste entrar a tu vida, Bella, porque eso no hizo que dejaras de amarme y estoy bien con que me ames.

— Sí, aunque cambié Edward, antes no era capaz de decir lo que pensaba pero ahora sí. El refugio, ayudar allí me gusta

— Sí, es bueno que te sientas así y es un gran trabajo lo que hacen— arrugó su cara y apretó su agarre en mí— ¿de verdad tienes que bailar? ¿O solo te gusta?

— ¡Jaja Dios Edward! — No podía creerlo, resulta que Rose tenía razón, era un celoso.

— ¡No te rías! Te vez hermosa haciéndolo, solo que tan caliente y todos te ven.

— Edward cielo, eso ayuda a mantener la fundación

— Sí, Esme y Alice nos explicaron a Emmett y a mí. — No le dije más nada solo lo besé porque no sería lindo que hoy que nos reconciliamos y nos dijimos te amo discutiéramos por el club, eso era algo en lo que yo no estaba dispuesta a negociar— ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? — Preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, pues no sé en qué momento terminé a horcajadas sobre él

— Sí ¡ja! — Mi sí salió con un jadeo, ya que estaba mordiendo ligeramente mi cuello— ¿sabes? Debería irme— Tenía que irme, debía ir al ensayo y a ver a Alice, pero su lengua recorriendo mi clavícula no estaba ayudándome a tomar una decisión

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó cerca de mi oído, para después morder mi lóbulo y colocar sus manos en mi trasero haciéndome sentir su erección y yo ya estaba más que mojada y al sentir lo duro que se encontraba, ambos jadeamos— ¿de verdad tienes que irte?

— Sí, debo… debo… ¡Dios Edward eso se siente tan bien! — Dije mientras acariciaba con una mano mi pecho izquierdo y con la otra me empujaba hacia abajo para que sintiera— ¡Ha! Tengo ensayo y tengo que ver a Alice— logré decirle y nombrar a su hermana bastó para que dejara de tocarme y debo admitir que mi cuerpo se quejó por ello. Respiramos profundo y yo me levanté poco a poco al igual que él, después me abrazó

— No quiero que haya mucho espacio entre tú y yo— me dijo con su mirada fija en mis ojos y apretándome; besó castamente mis labios y me dirigió a la cocina— ¿cómo está ella?

Le conté cómo llegó ayer al club mientras él me servía agua y luego de un rato observé el reloj del microondas ¿cuatro pm? Vaya que el tiempo ni se nota cuando estás con alguien con quien quieres estar

— Debo irme Edward, en serio— le dije poniéndome de pie y caminado hacia la puerta. Me atrapó con su cuerpo y la puerta y volvió a besarme por lo que mis ganas de irme fueron relegadas hasta el fondo de mi cerebro.

Poco a poco me liberó

— ¿Cuándo te veré? — Quiso saber algo ansioso y acariciando mi rostro

— Cuando quieras— respondí besando su nariz y empujándolo un poco— solo llámame

— ¿Hoy? — Asentí— te llamo más tarde.

Salí por fin de casa de Edward e iba durante todo el camino al club en una neblina de felicidad que me duró todo el ensayo, las chicas se reían aunque no sabían qué pasaba.

Rose me felicitó

— Estás intensa hoy ni un error, vas contando el tiempo perfecto ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te follaron?

— ¡Rose! — Chillé dramática, pero luego agregué pícara— No aún.

— ¡Ja! Amiga ¿estás con él?

— De estar, estar, no. Pero ahí vamos

— ¡Chicas es todo por hoy! — Gritó Jasper

Y salí a las duchas contando las horas para volver a ver a Edward.

En mi mente aún había temores, pero decidí arriesgarme. Este amor servía para hacerme fuerte, pues yo amo a Edward y eso es una realidad.

* * *

_**Chicas, para agradecer sus favorites y alertas, lo que todas querían ¡estarán juntos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 12**

"**Planes y confesiones"**

**Tanya POV**

Me paseaba por mi apartamento hecha una fiera, mi padre y el blandengue de su socio se habían dejado ganar por Edward, pero nadie, nadie nunca jamás va a hacerme pasar por la vergüenza de desbaratar una boda que ya tenía fecha para dentro de tres semanas. Lo siento querida Isabella, si una vez te logré sacar del medio lo volveré a hacer como que me llamo Tanya Denali.

No era justo que siempre todos pensaran "qué buena niña eres" y que él me dijera que era linda, sí, pero que tú eras su bella princesa, menudo idiota. Tomé la foto de Edward y le hablé — Estuviste en mi cama, Edward. Sé que te gusta y esa niña no va impedir que seas mío, así debe ser; yo soy la indicada para destronar a Esme Cullen como la mejor señora Cullen que va existir.

Que papá ya no necesitara mi boda para seguir usando de tapadera la mugre empresa era una cosa, pero a mí nadie me tiraba. Había otros como James, ese hombre sí sabía ser rudo con una. La perra de Victoria me jugó sucio, se folló a Edward, pero yo sabía que le gustaba James y me lo follo con frecuencia, solo espero el momento en que Edward y su maldita Isabella paguen por la humillación.

Sonó la puerta y abrí, era mi informante

— Querido, cuéntame

— La chica está algo zafadita ¡ja! Pero pude verla, se hará cargo desde adentro

— Genial veremos qué tan grande será Isabella y qué tanto la ama Edward. Juro que me las pagan.

**Edward POV**

Después que Bella se fue, me puse en marcha pues debía saber de mi madre y hermanos, pero también quería organizar algo lindo para Bella, tantos besos y arrumacos me tenían caliente como el infierno y duro como roca. Esa mujer va ser mi muerte, pero no quiero llegar a "eso" tan rápido, creo que lo mejor es dejárselo a su decisión.

Tal vez deba llevarla a cenar y luego a dar un paseo, sí, eso le gusta y así podremos hablar y estar algo menos loco por hacerla mía para borrar de ella cualquiera que hubiera estado antes. Sé que no debía importarme, pero igual cuando fuera mía, me encargaría de que lo fuera hasta siempre.

Llegué al apartamento de Emmett y Rosalie abrió la puerta

— Hola Edward— No era risas, pero tampoco frialdad— voy de salida, Emmett y Esme están en la cocina, adiós.

No sabía que fuesen tan formales, siempre le preguntaba a Emmett y me respondía que ellos eran gasolina y chispa y yo no volvía a preguntar.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — Mamá y el gran hermano mío estaban tomando café. Ella se veía cansada y sus ojos tristes y vacíos de brillo me observaron y lágrimas se formaron— no mamá, no llores ¿por favor? — Me acerqué y sequé sus lágrimas — ¿sabes? Hablé con Bella— no pude evitar mi sonrisa

— Oh, hijo eso es tan maravilloso— sus ojos volvieron a tener lágrimas "maldito Carlisle y yo también por mi cobardía"— se lo merecen

— Vaya Eddie ya no eres idiota— ese era Emmett.

Les conté todo lo que ella y yo hablamos esta mañana

— Me alegra tanto de que le correspondas Edward— sigo pensando que debieron además de decirme idiota o ciego que ella me quería, solo tal vez…. No, no los "tal vez" no existen y por ahí alguien ha dicho que el tiempo de Dios es perfecto. Y yo iba aceptar este tiempo con Bella aunque esperaba fuera mucho.

— Mamá ¿y qué vas hacer? — Tenía que saber cuál era su decisión para apoyarla.

— Voy divorciarme de tu papá— Emmett y yo quedamos estupefactos, pues sabemos cuánto lo ama y parece que el amor no supera quien es realmente mi padre.

— ¿Estás segura? — No parecía estarlo— mamá, él solo manipuló mi vida, no la de ustedes.

— Sí querido, lo sé— se acercó y palmeó mi mejilla— pero es la confianza lo que se rompió, ¿cómo confío en alguien que vendió a su hijo? ¿En alguien que me apartó de una chica que es como una hija? Tuve que ver a Bella llorar por ti ¿y todo culpa de quién? — ¿Ella lloró por mí? Vaya, mamá tenía razón. Dios sabe que en mí no había sentimientos de perdón a Carlisle. Y decidí que haría lo que sabía hacer: apoyarla.

— ¡En verdad fui idiota!

— Sí hermano, lo fuiste— Emmett me sonrió y se giró a mamá— tienes mi apoyo

— El mío también

— ¡Gracias mis chicos! ¡Los amo! — Con eso salió de la habitación y suspiramos.

-o-

Más tarde estaba esperando en el estacionamiento a Bella, no quería entrar ya que no sabía si ella quería estar conmigo oficialmente.

Esto es frustrante, la tuve en mis brazos esta mañana, pero todavía teníamos que hablar del hombre del pasado lunes. Y supongo que ella tendrá preguntas sobre mi pasado.

Luego de diez minutos vi a la chica que nos encontró en el apartamento la otra vez, Bree creo, salir como a hurtadillas. Me pareció raro, pero después giré mi vista y me quede más que embobado, Bella venía con Alice y madre divina, venía solo con un mono ajustado, zapatos Nike verdes y una franelita blanca a través de la cual podía ver su sujetador negro. Uf, respiré hondo, me quité los lentes y le dediqué una sonrisa que me devolvió.

— Hola— le dije cuando llegó a mi lado, la tomé de la cintura atrayéndola. Ella se ruborizó lo cual es contradictorio, pues sabe cuál es su efecto en mí.

— Hola— me respondió subiendo los brazos a mi cuello y no lo resistí, le di un beso que pretendía fuera intenso, pero Alice se hizo notar

— ¡HOLA!

— ¡Hola Alice!, Chao Alice— dije soltando a Bella y abriendo la puerta del Volvo

— ¿Adiós? ¿Piensas dejarme? — Mierda lo olvidé, debía llevarla a casa hasta que su porsche estuviera listo

— Oh, Edward, gracias— Bella estaba riendo y luego se acercó — traje mi auto y no voy vestida para salir.

— Estás bien así y no vamos a salir. Vamos a entrar— le dije en un susurro bajo muy cerca de su oído donde dejé un beso, la sentí tensarse y volteó donde Alice que observaba a un rubio que hablaba con dos chicas jóvenes

— ¡Edward!

— Está bien, paso a buscarte a tu casa en una hora, te veo allí y ¿Bella?

— ¿Si? — Respondió ya desde la puerta de su coche.

—Te amo.

* * *

_**Porque Joss y yo somos buenas ¡Hay doble actualización!**_

_**Nos merecemos rr ¿no creen? :P**_


End file.
